Falling Into You
by PolHop
Summary: After Penelope suffers an accident, caused by wearing too high of heels, she is forced to have someone take care of her. That person being Derek Morgan. What Penelope doesn't know is Derek, plans to use this time to convince her he wants to take care of her in every single way possible. **2015 PCA: Best Humor/ Comedy & Best M- Rated**
1. Beauty is Pain

**_AN: Well, hello everyone! First I want to thank you all for the support you always give me with my stories. I want to let everyone know up front: this will not be like my other ones; there will be no angst, maybe a little drama, but zero angst. This is going to be a pure fluff, a lot of humor and sexy times, between Derek and Penelope. I just wanted to give the warning before you read it. Also, no worries on the other stories. I have been on a roll with writing chapters so everything should be updated soon. I wanna thank everyone that encouraged me to do this story, being that it is not my normal kind of story I needed a push to actually post this. So thank you evgrrl09, ceecee333, and freelysheroams._**

 ** _Please heed the warnings above._**

* * *

Penelope looked at her purchase she made the night before and squealed with delight. Normally she wouldn't have spent so much money- nearly half her paycheck- on something so materialistic, but when she walked by the shoe shop and those four and a half inch, bronzed, rhinestone infused beauties called out to her, she had to stop and take a look.

She swore up and down that they called her name with " _Buy me"_ added to it. She felt like she was in one of the Pier One commercials where the object talks to the person. It was a pretty awesome feeling, knowing _heels_ were calling out to her. What kind of person would she be to leave them behind, to go to some owner that wouldn't take care of them like she would?

So she picked out the perfect outfit for today that would show off her new accessories, she didn't care it they were more suited for the club, she was going to wear them.

She looked at her alarm clock. "Shit!" she exclaimed. She had been staring at her heels like a lovesick puppy for so long she didn't realize what time it was. If she didn't get out of the door in less than five minutes she would be late _again_. Hotch already told her if she was late anymore this month, he was going to write her up for it. Apparently the brass had been coming down hard on him about her tardiness when there was no case.

She quickly finished getting dress. She kept the accessories to a minimum today; she really just wanted to show off her new babies. She grabbed her bag and headed over to her front door. Regrettably, she made the mistake of looking at the clock again and her heart nearly stopped. She needed to be in work in less than ten minute.

She ran out of the door, the best she could in her overly high heels, but stopped when she made it to the front to the stairs.

"Dang it," she said angrily. "I need to lock the dang door."

She turned with a hurry to go back to her front door, but somehow the back of her heel fell off the top step.

Before she knew it, she was tumbling down the full flight of stairs hitting every single step as she went. It felt like hours as she hurled down the stairs. She now finally understood why people say, something that only takes seconds could feel like hours as if in slow-motion as the event was happening.

She crumbled at the bottom of the stairs, excruciating pain shooting through her whole body. It was so bad she thought at one point she was dying.

After what seemed like an hour, lying there in pain, but in reality was only about five minutes. She was able to get her wits about her. She knew she needed to call for help. Thankfully, she saw her phone, that was only a few inches from her, so she reached with her unhurt arm to grab it.

She looked at the broken screen, tears coming to her eyes, but she was able to punch in _911_ on her phone.

 _"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_

Penelope closed her eyes as the pain shot through her. "I need help, please!"

* * *

Penelope sat in the room that was designated to her after being admitted into the ER, staring at her heels in the clear bag with all of her other belongings. She had now been at the hospital for nearly four hours.

Once she was settled with painkillers, she had one of the nurses call Hotch to let him know she wouldn't be in for the day. But she asked for them not to tell him how she had fallen. She could just see her boss' face if he found out she missed a step because she was running late and she couldn't stop staring at her brand new heels.

Those new heels that she was now staring at in the bag. _Why do you have to be so beautiful?_ she thought to herself as she looked at the heels.

 _Not only did they cost me an arm and a leg…. they actually cost me my arm and my leg,_ she continued thinking as she looked down at her arm and leg now in casts.

There was a knock at the door and when she turned to the noise she was meet with the peeved demeanor of Derek Morgan. "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit is right, Penelope," he said as he walked into the room. "Why didn't you call me? I had to hear from Hotch you were in the hospital, and then right when I was about to ask what happen I got a call asking to come in because I'm your emergency contact. Funny thing was the nurse got the impression you didn't want anyone to know, but they were forced to call me to sign some paperwork."

"I… umm…" she started but then stopped when he moved closer to the bed looking at her arm and then her leg.

"What the hell happened, Baby Girl?" he asked with concern as he looked at her arm and leg now in casts.

Everything finally started to hit her at once. She had fallen to what she thought was her death, and was now in a hospital, a place she hated. "I – I- I had an accident," she cried out, letting the tears fall. She felt embarrassed about falling in the first place, but now Derek had gotten annoyed with her. And one of these painkillers was making her see two of him. This was not going well.

"Oh, baby," Derek murmured, moving closer to her. He grabbed her unhurt hand and lightly squeezed it. "Shh, it's going to be okay."

"N-n-n-no, it's not. Hotch is prob-probably pissed I didn't come in. I've made a foo-fool out of myself and no-now you're mad at me!" she cried.

"Baby Girl, I'm not mad at you, I was worried. I don't like getting calls like that. It scares me when something happens to you," he tried to explain.

"Bu-but you yelled at me!"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He didn't miss the wince. "I'm sorry I yelled. Can you tell me what happened? What did the doctor say?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, making both of them turn to see what was going on.

"Ahh, Miss Garcia, I see you finally have someone here," her doctor said as he made his way into the room. The first thing he did was shake Derek's hand. "You must be a Derek Morgan, Miss Garcia's emergency contact. I'm her doctor, Thomas Murphy. We needed you to sign her discharge papers, because she isn't allowed to sign any legal documents with the pain medication she is on. You know, standard practice when giving stronger pain meds to a patient."

"Thank you for calling me," Derek said, glancing back at Penelope.

"Miss Garcia's injuries to her leg and arm were pretty significant, not to mention the bruised ribs, and gash across her head. She will be pretty immobile for quite some time. It'll be even more difficult seeing as she broke her left arm, and her right leg."

"How bad are the breaks?" Derek asked.

"Her arm isn't as bad. She will probably only need that cast for a few weeks. However her right leg broke in three different places. She's going to have the cast for long time, and once she get's it off she will need to have physical therapy sessions."

"I'm right here! You don't have to talk like I'm not in the room," she said angrily. She lowered her voice. "Stupid fucking, gorgeous ass heels."

Derek turned his head around to look at her. "What did you say?"

"Ahh, Miss Garcia hasn't told you _how_ she fell down the full flight of stairs yet has she?" Dr. Murphy said with a smile as he glanced at the heels in the bag on the chair. "Anyway, Miss Garcia is going to need someone to look after her. Even the most basic of tasks are going to be difficult. It says here she is left handed and because of that she will have to relearn how to use her right hand." Dr. Murphy looked at Penelope, before speaking. "It says you live alone here. I would recommend staying with a friend or having someone stay with you. You'll be in a wheelchair until your arm is healed enough you can use crutches. You will also need someone to go around your house and make it wheelchair accessible, if you'll be staying there."

Penelope's eyes went wide. "But I can't have anyone take care of me. I don't have anyone that can take the time-"

"For real, Penelope?" Derek asked cocking his head to the side, "You know damn well you'll be moving in with me. First there are no stairs to get into my house and there is a guest bedroom on the first floor-"

"I can take care of myself," she huffed, throwing her arms in the air to show her frustration, but in doing so, she ended up causing pain to shoot through her.

Derek raise his eyebrow at her.

"Miss Garcia, you are going to be in pain, and you will need someone that can help you do the basics in life." Dr. Murphy tried to explain again.

Penelope held her hurt arm while she looked at Derek and then back at the doctor. "Fine."

* * *

AN: Should I continue in this not very PolHop story? Lol. Let me know what you think.


	2. Ask For Help!

**AN: Oh Wow! The support for this story was mind-blowing. I don't even know where to begin to thank you all. Sometimes I guess everyone needs to do a fluffly fun story. Because of all the love I worked really hard to get this one done for you. I hope you all enjoy it. I myself thought it was funny. That is what I'm going for with Falling Into You, a funny, silly, fluffy, sexy story. All of your awesome supportive reviews made me bust this chapter out as soon as possible.**

 **I have mid- terms this week, but have no fear. I wrote a new chapter for each story and plan on posing at least on a day if I can.**

 **Thank you all again! I really cannot get over all of the support. So thank you!**

* * *

Penelope was groggy and annoyed as she watched Derek hum along to the radio to _Hotel California_ as they made their way to his house. He stopped at her apartment and made her stay in the car – like she could have gotten out anyway - while he went up and grabbed some stuff for her.

She was annoyed as she looked at him. He seemed way too happy for the situation they were in. She could potentially be staying with him for months! He shouldn't be this excited about her cramping his style. And then she paled - what if he wanted to bring a girl home? There was no way she would be able to handle that. Her poor tattered body wouldn't be able to even evacuate the house.

"What's got you looking so upset, Sweet Mama?" Derek asked looking at her with concern.

"You really don't have to do this, Derek. I'm sure I can bounce around from everyone's house, or maybe I can get one of those home health aids. I know we have good insucr-"

"Woman, I am not going to tell you again. You are staying at _Casa la Morgan_." He smiled at her.

"But it could be for a long time. You heard the doctor. He said months," she pleaded with him.

"And trust me, Baby Girl. I am looking forward to _months,"_ he said, turning back to road. Clearly this conversation was over in his eyes. She still needed to figure out a way to broach the subject of him have _company_ while she was there.

She went to say something else, but he silenced her by turning the song up.

She ended up groaning as he drove over a bump rather forcefully.

"Sorry, baby," he said apologetically. "I was getting to into the song and forgot about the speed bump."

"It's okay," she said as she kept her eyes closed.

About five minutes later they pulled up to Morgan's house. She looked out the window and sighed. She had been here countless time, but never as a permanent fixture for the foreseeable future.

"Ready to check into Hotel Morgan, where you can check out but you can never leave?" he asked, using a line from the song, as his eyes became bright.

She turned to open the door, but he stopped her. "Let me get the wheelchair from the back."

She stayed in her seat and watched him run around the car, grab the chair and place it at the door. "I'm gonna pick you up and put you in it like when I put you into the car," he said.

"I'm sure I can fall down into it, just bring it a little closer," she said.

He didn't even dignify that with an answer instead he stepped closer to her and brought her into his arms and then lowered her into the wheelchair. "Are you going to be a pain in the ass the whole time you're here?" he asked.

She huffed as he pushed her into the house. "Let me get you set up on the couch and then I'll get your bags." He wheeled her over to his comfy brown leather couch. Before he picked her up to move her, he grabbed some pillows to help prop her up. After he placed her down onto the seat he gave her the most mischievous look she had ever seen.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, still giving her the same look.

"Derek Morgan, what did you do?" she said, annoyed. She was in pain and didn't have time for his games right now.

"I didn't _do_ anything…" His voice trailed off. "… other than get you what you needed."

She stared at him blankly. What in the hell was he talking about? If she had something within arms reach, she would have chucked it at his head. She hated when he acted like this and she had no idea what he was referring to.

"I gotta say, you got one interesting _panty_ drawer," he remarked, as he watched her eyes go wide.

With that he left her siting there her mouth agape as he ran out to his truck to get the bags he made for her.

He never wanted to see her hurt, but this couldn't have worked out better. He'd been playing with the idea of how he wanted to move their relationship along. He was going to have fun taking care of her for the next couple of weeks and if he had anything to say about it, he was going to take care of her in every which way.

He grabbed the bags and jogged back into the house where she still sat there in the same position with her mouth slightly open, and her cheeks red. He was going to have one hell of a time having her living with him.

He was glad too; she always took care of everyone else, never asking for anything in return. It was now his turn to take care of her, and he was itching to do so.

"You hungry?" he asked, ignoring her narrowed eyes.

She looked around for anything that she could throw at him, she groaned when she came up empty. He was enjoying this far too much. But she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything that morning, and now that is was almost four, she was starving. The doctor had made sure to tell them the pain meds have to be taken with food. And boy did she need the pain meds right now. She wanted to down them and fall asleep and only wake up once her arm and leg were healed.

She looked at him for a moment and then grunted her reply.

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. "I'll get you something so you can takes your meds."

She watched Derek leave, and she let out a deep breath. A part of her wanted to cry because she felt like a fool, and then there was a part of her that was angry with herself. Not to mention Derek and his teasing. It was all becoming too much for her.

She didn't want Derek to stop his life to help take care of her because she fell damn down a goddamn flight of stairs because of some stupid, yet beautiful, heels. Plus, being this close to him every day was going to be hard for her to handle.

She sighed as she tried to turn her body to get more comfortable. When she moved, though, something pressed on her bladder. "Oh shit," she said quietly as she looked around.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_

She had to pee, and she had to pee bad. They had pumped her with so many IV fluids that at the moment she thought she was going to burst. She knew the bathroom was only right off the living room, but right now that seemed like she would have to cross the Sahara desert in a sand storm to get there.

She heard Morgan in the kitchen puttering around. _Hell no!_ She was not going to ask him to take her to the bathroom. No freaking way. She looked at her leg and then her left arm.

 _Okay, Penelope. You can do this. You can hop on your leg to get to the bathroom, and then get back without him ever finding out,_ she thought naïvely _._

She took a deep breath and moved the legs off the couch. As soon as her foot hit the floor rather painfully, she had to hold back a cry. Her leg felt like dead weight and she had no idea how she was going to get to the bathroom, but she had to try.

She scooted the best she could to the edge of the couch. She put some weight on her hurt arm, causing her to yelp.

 _Oh shit!_

She was about to pee herself and that is something she _did not_ want Morgan to have to deal with. She took another deep breath and stood up putting all her weight on her left leg.

 _Oh Fuck!_ She was going to fall over.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Derek asked as he ran over to her side holding her up.

"Penelope what's wrong?" he asked.

When she didn't say anything, he spoke again. "Penelope?" he growled, not sure what to do.

"Pee!" she yelled, "I have to fucking pee, or I'm gonna piss right here on your goddamn couch!"

Derek laughed as he scooped her up into his arm and carried her into the bathroom. He placed her so she was leaning her weight on her none cast leg and him. "You need my help?" he asked.

"Just get out, get out now!"

He laughed as he helped her lean against the counter and then took off out to the bathroom.

Once she was done she managed to get to the sink on her own. She heard the door open and watched as Derek walked in and turned off the water for her before scooping her back into his arms. She was so frustrated that she tried to struggle in his arms.

"P, stop or I'm gonna drop you."

She hated life right now and ignored his request as she tried to get out of his arms. Her whole body was killing her. Her ribs hurt, her leg hurt, and all she wanted to do was cry.

He carried her to the living room and put her back down. "Woman, you are going to be the death of me you know that? You just needed to call me and I would have helped you."

"I don't need or want your help, Morgan. I'm a big girl I can go to the bathroom on my own,"

He gave her annoyed look. "Huh, from what I just witnessed. If I had left you to your own choice's I'd be cleaning up Penelope pee right now." He watched her cheeks heat and noticed she was embarrassed. "Baby, you don't have to be embarrassed. You can ask me to help you with anything," he told her as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

She turned away from him, still embarrassed. She was an independent woman. She didn't even want to have someone help her get to the bathroom. That was so degrading to her, even if it was Derek who was helping her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a second with sandwiches."

Within minutes he was sitting next to her with two sandwiches on a plate. "I thought this would be an easy eat 'cause you don't have to use your dominate hand."

She hadn't even realized that eating would be hard. _Damn it!_

"Want my help, baby?" he asked, picking up her sandwich and holding it to her face.

She quickly snatched it from him with her good arm. "No, I can do it." She took a bite and then sighed. She looked back at him. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"I get it," he said nonchalantly as he shrugged and took a big bite of his sandwich.

They ate quietly for a few moments until they were both done with their food. Derek then stood up walked over to the medicines and pulled out the pain pills. "Here, take these," he said as he handed her the pills and the water that was on the table.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

After she swallowed the pills she looked up at him. What she saw made her nervous, he was sporting the same mischievous look he had before.

Before she could ask what was going on he spoke. "Now that you've taken your pain meds. Let's get you changed."

* * *

AN: And now for the fun to begin!


	3. Changing

**AN: WOW! Again thank you for all of the love with this story. It is so amazing and makes me want to write nothing but Falling Into You. When I see all of the amazing reviews all I want to do it write! So thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"Derek," Penelope warned. "Put me down."

Derek ignored her as he scooped her up into his arms and ascended the staircase. He was enjoying her feistiness. He knew she was going to fight back whenever she could, she was an independent woman after all. Now was his turn to finally take care of her and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. And he knew she would too.

Once they were in his bedroom, he placed her sitting up on the bed.

"Why the hell did you bring me up here?" Penelope asked, annoyed. "There is a perfectly good guestroom downstairs."

Derek chuckled as he moved to his closet to look for something to wear. "Pen, if you needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night I wouldn't be able to help you if I was up here. Plus, I have an en suite bathroom. We won't need to move you far."

She couldn't argue with him, he made a good point. When he emerged from his walk in closet, he had a pair of pajama pants in hand. "Give me two minutes. I'm gonna run downstairs and grab the bags I made for you."

When he left the room, Penelope looked around. She had fallen asleep in here once, before when they were watching a movie after Derek had gotten hurt a while back. She had woken up with her leg between his and her arm wrapped around him. She felt her cheeks heart as had let that memory fuel her fantasies for quite some times afterwards.

Thankfully, Derek walked back in, stopping her mind form once again going down that road.

"So baby, I got you one of the t-shirt nightgowns you would wear on some of our movie nights," he told her as he pulled it out of the bag.

"Thank you," she mumbled. "I think I can do this on my own. There is no need to subject you to changing me."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Trust me. This is no hardship for me. I've been dying to see what you've got going on underneath those clothes."

Derek watched her cheeks heat. He knew teasing her was wrong when she was hurting but he couldn't help it. He _had_ been dying to know what he had under those clothes. But he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She was already going through enough right now.

"Okay. You have a choice I can cut the scrubs off of you so you don't have to life your arm or I can try an maneuver it over your head?" He moved closer to her with the nightshirt in his hand.

"Derek-"

He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her. "Baby, it's me. Your Hot Stuff. You have nothing to be embarrassed or worried about. Let me take care of you. You can't sleep in these scrubs they gave you. You'd be too uncomfortable." He brushed her cheek with his hand. "Plus, it's not like I haven't seen women before." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I know." She sighed as she lifted her arms the best she could over her head, showing him her answer. He tossed the nightshirt on the bed and reached for the hem of her top. He slowly pulled it over her body, doing his best to avoid hurting her. Once he had the top off, he had to bit back a groan seeing her in a hot pink lace bra that was almost too small for her breasts. He had to fight his body not to bury his face in her chest.

"I just have a little more than what you've seen before," she said, forcing him to look away from her chest and to her face. He colored, knowing he'd been caught staring.

He coughed for a second clearing his head. "Having more just means…more to explore." He gave her a smile before grabbing the nightshirt again. "Bra on or off?" he asked, hoping she'd say off.

"We can leave it on," she told him.

He was disappointed but pulled the nightshirt on over her hurt body, anyway. He then had her lie back on the bed so he could take her pants off. He did it as gently as possible. He could tell she was moments from tears.

When he was done removing the pants, he picked her up and moved her under the covers of his bed.

He looked at her pained expression and crawled into the bed next to her. Laying beside her, he stroked her face with his knuckles. "Sweetie, tell me what I can do to make you feel better?"

"I just feel so stupid, Derek," she told him. "I fell down a flight of stairs, breaking my leg, arm and bruising my ribs, all because of some dang shoes."

"Shoes?" he asked, confused.

"I fell down the stairs because of my new heels." She finally let the tears fall.

"So you slipped. It happens."

"No, I fell because I was staring at the shoes for so long I was almost late to work. Because I was stressing about being late again with Hotch saying he was gonna write me up, I forgot to lock my door. When I turned back to go lock it, my heel fell of the first step."

Derek had to hold back his laugh. He didn't like that his Baby Girl was hurt, but only she would become hypnotized by shoes, causing this catastrophe of events. He leaned over and kissed her cheek to try and comfort her. "So those heels in the plastic bag are the cause of this?"

She groaned in embarrassment and pain. "Stupid fucking heels!"

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he repeated.

"I don't know," she said, looking at him.

"How about we watch a movie until you fall asleep?" he asked moving off the bed to grab his pajama pants.

"I think I'd like that," she said, yawning as she felt the pain meds take hold.

She closed her eyes briefly, but opened them when she heard the bathroom door open. Her eyes went wide when she saw Derek drop his jeans to change into his pajamas.

This was going to be one long night.

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up just like she had woken up the time she had fallen asleep in Derek's bed. Her unhurt leg was in between his two thighs and his hand was under her nightshirt, resting on her panty-clad bottom. She could feel the heat of his palm as she worked to get her breathing under control.

Once she felt she was under control, she tried to move out of his grasp but felt his palm tighten on her ass and pull her forward. The movement caused her to pull her body away from him, but in doing so she ended up smacking her arm against the side of the bed. She yelped in pain.

Derek shot his eyes open and moved to Penelope pulling her away from the edge of the bed and grabbed onto her hurt arm. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"Yes, just…"

"Did you hurt your arm again?" he asked, worry marring his face.

"I was moving away from you, and I smacked my arm," she cried out.

"Aww, sweetheart, let's get you some food so you can take your pain meds," he told her moving off the bed. He then pulled down the covers and was struck dumb.

Her nightshirt had rode up and was now resting in the middle of her stomach. He was able to see her matching pink lace boy shorts that were beckoning him pull off. He wanted nothing more than to slid them down her long legs and take her to heaven and back.

"Downstairs?" he choked out past the lump in his throat.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I don't wanna sit in here all day," she said softly.

He carried her down to the first floor and placed her in the living room. He made quick work of creating their breakfast and brought it into the living room.

"Derek," she winded. "I can't eat this…" she looked down at the pancakes and eggs and then back up to him. When she saw his expression she sighed. He was so happy to be helping her. "… without your help."

She watched him beam before moving closer to her. He picked up the plate and started cutting the food up and ever once and a while bringing a small amount to her mouth. "I like helping you," he said.

"This makes me feel like a child. I can't even cut my own food." She really did feel like a child, and Derek was being so good to her. Plus, he really looked like he was enjoying helping her. Even though she technically could feed herself once the food was cut, she let him continue with what he was doing.

"But that's why I'm here. I like taking care of you." He picked up a forkful of eggs and brought it to her mouth, then did the same for himself. They continued eating and talking until they were done. He then brought her pain meds and she gladly took them.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, moving to sit next to her on the couch.

"Don't you have to go to work?" she asked him, trying to maneuver her body so she was more comfortable on the couch.

When he saw her try to move he instantly went over to help her, lifting her so she was sitting straighter on the couch. "Nope, after you fell asleep last night I called Hotch and got some time off."

"You didn't?" she groaned.

He looked at her confused. "Why wouldn't I? I'm here to take care of you, baby," he said, as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to take care of me."

"But I like having you at my mercy." He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. "So after we relax for a little while I'll get you ready to take a shower. I've got the bags in the car the doctor said we have to put on your casts." He looked back at her and her expression was priceless. Her face was red and her mouth was open. "What? Did you think I was going to let you go this whole time without taking a bath? I can't have a stinky goddess, now, can I?"

* * *

AN: Up next shower scene and confessions! Are you excited about what's coming up? Let me know what you think. :)


	4. Let Me Take Care of You

**AN: Wow! Thank you again. I am so humbled by your support. Seeing all of the reviews makes my muse jump for joy. All she wants to do now is write! This is such a fun story and I am having a blast doing it. I need to throw out the warning, this chapter has some sexual content.**

* * *

As Derek sat back on the couch, watching Penelope from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but smirk. He wanted to do this last night, but showering was out of the question. She was in far too much pain, and he didn't want to push her.

Thing was, she needed a little push right now. They were meant to be together and every moment he spent with her solidified that for him. He loved her, a real honest-to-god love, and he knew she loved him too. But there were always obstacles that got in their way - never pushing them in the right direction at the right time. Well, he was tired of that and he was going to use this accident to get them finally on the right track.

"You ready, Goddess?"

* * *

 _Am I ready? Has this man lost his mind?_

Of course she wasn't ready to bare her, not so perfect body, in front of his sculpted one. She wasn't ashamed of her looks, but being naked next to _him_ didn't sit right with her.

It was no secret, everyone that had the misfortune of being in the same room as them, would see she was in love with him. Showering with him, letting him see her with no barriers was going to push her beyond her breaking point. And he seemed like he was enjoying that fact. They were beyond close but this was crossing the line.

She knew he would never judge her - tease her yes - but judge her no. She would be able to drop her clothes in front of him, and yes it would be embarrassing as hell, but he would never make her feel bad about her body. Not that she should feel bad about it. There was nothing wrong with the way she looked. In fact, she thought she was perfect, but knowing whom Derek had dated, she couldn't help but feel like he would compare her extra lumps and bumps, to his stick thin model girlfriends of the past.

 _Frack!_

He was right though. She couldn't go - for however long this took- without taking a shower. She'd feel so gross about her body.

"Pen, what's got you thinking so hard?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Oh, maybe we can forgo the shower, and I can give you a sponge bath…" he teased. "… spend extra time on my favorite parts."

"Hmm, now where would the fun be in that?" She finally found her sense of humor in the situation. "I wouldn't be able to see if my fantasies are anything like the reality, if you don't get into the shower with me."

"Oh hell yes!" he rejoiced as he shot up off the couch. "Be right back. I'm going to get the bags the doctor said to use."

After Derek left, she took a deep breath. _Come on, Pen! It's not that big of a deal. Yes, you are secretly in love with him, but that's beside the point. This is something that needs to be done. It could be much worse. You could have forgone shaving yesterday._ She laughed at her own thought as she leaned her head back to rest on the couch. Leave it to her to think of something like that.

Derek came running back into the house, rushing by her and heading up the stairs. When he got halfway there he turned to look at her. He needed to tamp down his eagerness. "I'm gonna bring these into the bathroom, and then get everything ready. I'll be back down in a minute to get you."

He finished running up the stairs with lightning fast speed. He rushed into the bathroom, turned on the hot water and pulled off his own top.

 _Calm down, Morgan! Try not to act so excited to get her naked. She's in pain!_ He thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

He didn't know what she wanted to wear after the shower so he pulled out some outfits and threw them onto his bed for her to decide once they were done. Then he made sure he brought her toiletry bag into the bathroom and went down to go grab her.

"Everything is ready, Baby," he said, moving to pick her up.

"Sure," she mumbled.

He ignored her mumble as he carried her up the stairs to the bathroom. When they made it inside he placed her on the toilet and pulled her chin up to look at him.

"Stop over thinking," he told her. "It's just me… and besides… " He leaned down to sniff her. "You need the shower, stinky."

She looked at him appalled, but her expression soon turned into a smile when she saw his teasing face. "You jerk." She hit him on the arm the best she could.

"I'm just callin'n 'em as I see 'em…or _smell_ 'em," he said, with a shrug.

"I do not smell!"

"I know." He laughed. "Up it goes," he instructed as he pulled at the hem of her nightshirt, pulling it over her head.

 _Oh, damn!_

How in the hell was he going to be able to control his body's reaction to her? Then again, did he really want to? Like he said before, he was finally going to use this time to get them in the right direction.

"Alright, sweetheart, bra or panties first?" he asked gently at the severity of the situation.

"Can you put the bags on first, so once we get the other articles off we can get right into the shower? Let's make this go as fast as possible, okay? I don't think this is how you wanted to spend your free time, bathing a cripple,"

"You are not a cripple, Penelope!" he growled. "And trust me. At this moment there is _nothing_ I would rather be doing. I've been waiting for years to get you naked."

"Goes both ways," she said with a wink.

He grabbed the bags and secured them over her two casts. He then moved his hand behind her back unclasping her bra. This was the moment of truth for him. He'd been picturing what her breasts had looked like for years. She almost caused him a heart attack one day when they were casually talking, and she had mentioned her nipples were a light rosy color. He hadn't been able to think of anything else since. He'd even find himself wondering about the nipples of his one-night stands, asking himself if they might be anything like Penelope's.

He let the garment fall from her body and he was met with the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen. They were perky and tight - definitely more than a handful. As he let his eyes scan her swells, he watched as her rosy nipples tightened under his gaze. That proved two things to him. One she did want him, just as bad as he wanted her, and two she wasn't lying when she described them.

"Up you go, baby," he choked out. "Let's get you close to the shower so you don't have to stand as long."

"Okay," she said with her head down somewhat embarrassed.

He pulled her from the sitting position and he couldn't help it as he watched her breasts bounce. He carried her to the edge of the shower door and leaned her body against his as he removed the last barrier to his eyes.

 _Oh fuck!_

She was perfect. He let his eyes cast down her body, starting at the bottom of her breast. He continued his gaze until he saw a little pouch at her stomach that would be perfect to rest his head upon once they were done making love. He then moved lower where he saw her bare pussy, which instantly sent shockwaves to his already hardening dick. He examined her a little more seeing her pink lips, beckoning him to tease.

She refused to look at him. _Keep your eyes down, Pen. Don't make this any more awkward than it already has to be._ She felt him move her closer to the shower and carefully place her inside. She instantly leaned her body against the wall, trying to regain some strength.

Her body was hurting and the more time she stood the more pain shot through her.

"I'll be done in a second," she said through clenched teeth as she tried to reach for the body wash.

Just then he walked into the shower right behind her. "Pen, I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

She instantly stiffened and tried to fight the urge to turn around and see him. _Did he just come in here, with me - in the shower? Is he naked or is he wearing shorts? Oh god, maybe he is completely naked. This is your chance to finally see him._ She went to turn but him reaching around her to get the washcloth stopped her train of thought.

"I picked up this pear and vanilla body wash from your bathroom. Is this why you always smell so goddamn edible?" he joked from behind her.

"Something like that," she answered still trying to get the courage to finally turn her body to see him.

She heard him squeeze some of the body wash into the cloth and then felt him start to wash her back. Slowly trailing the washcloth along her body.

"Shit, P. Has anyone ever told you that you have a perfect ass?" she heard him say as she felt the washcloth move over her globes. She couldn't suppress the shiver she felt.

"You'd be the first."

"Shame. Something this perfect should be worshiped," he said with a light slap causing her to shiver once again. "Cold? Do you need me to make the water hotter?"

"N – no, the water is fine. It just hurts to stand." She wasn't lying. It did hurt to stand, but that wasn't the reason she shivered.

"Good, let me know if you need me to adjust it." He grabbed onto her hips. "Baby, your bruises look like they suck," he mentioned as he trailed one hand up her side.

"You know, I haven't quite felt them as much as you would think. It's probably because my leg and arm hurt so badly. My mind is focusing on that pain."

"I never want to see you in pain," he said in a low murmur.

"I know. Thank you for taking care of me." She closed her eyes as she once again felt pain wash through her body.

"It'll be easier if I turn you than trying to get around you," he explained as he started to turn her.

This was it for her. She let him turn her whole body so she knew she'd be facing him directly.

 _Open your eyes!_

She opened her eyes slightly, but what she saw caused her to shoot her eyes open wide. There in front of her was a very naked, very aroused Derek Morgan. She must have been dreaming. There was no way, she, Penelope Garcia, would be turning, bonafide sex god, Derek Morgan, on. No way!

She couldn't help herself, her arm had a mind of it's own as she slowly reached out ready to touch him. But once she realized what she was doing she pulled her arm back, embarrassed. It was a natural reaction. She chastised herself. There was a naked girl in his shower. It didn't mean they would end up falling in bed together and end up happily ever after. That only happened in movies. Not in real life where, an amazing friend, like Derek, offered to help her when she was hurt.

Derek watched as her eyes went wide and reached out to touch him, but she ended up pulling her arm back instead. Damn it! He wanted to her to make that move and bring them closer together.

He loved her - a true love- like the love his parents had. To him, true love meant calling each other first when the other one was hurting. True love meant standing together firm against the world. True love meant kissing away tears and laughing until your belly hurt. That's the love he had for Penelope. His best moments in his life and some of his worst were with her by his side.

There was something about her that told him from day one, she was the other part of his soul and it was about time he showed her.

He took a step closer to her washcloth still in hand. He was going to get her to realize he was interested in her. He started at her shoulders and slowly moved the cloth over her breasts making sure to let his fingers graze against her hardened nipples.

He continued his path down her stomach and over her most intimate place. When he heard the slight moan from her he dropped the washcloth onto the floor of the shower and started to use his hands to lightly trace her intimate lips. He knew he was doing the right thing when he felt her wetness coat his fingers.

She felt him grab onto her hips pulling her under the water with him, rinsing her off, faster than she had ever thought possible. Within seconds, she was completely rinsed off and the shower was off.

He had reached out of the door and grabbed a towel for himself and one for her. He placed his around his waist, and placed hers around her body. He then picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

She sat her on the bed, completely dumbfounded on what just happened. Did he really touch her there? And because of that he abruptly ended the shower? She looked down at him and saw that he was still very much aroused. So she didn't understand. _Oh wait – he was probably mortified that he did that to her._ See this was why she knew this was a bad idea. Not only was she able to get a glimpse of what it would feel like to have him please her - something she would never be able to forget – he was disgusted in their actions.

"Penelope, we need to talk."

Oh, great. Now he was going to tell her she needed to find another place to live or that he was sorry he took their shower a little too far.

"O – Okay, talk," she said not meeting his gaze.

"I want more," he stated.

She shot her head up to look at him like he had grown two heads. "What?"

"You and me. I want – no, I _need_ more,"

She sat there motionless, still wet from the shower. Was this because she was now living with him? Maybe this was out of convenience? No, she couldn't let that happen. Her poor heart wouldn't be able to handle being Derek Morgan's flavor of the month, or next three months. When he was done with her, her heart would never be able to be repaired.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" he repeated. "… you know damn well why." He answered by capturing her lips with his.

* * *

 _AN: The next chapter will be a big one. What did you think?_


	5. You're All That I Want

**AN: WOW! I cannot say thank you enough, the support you have shown for this story is overwhelming.**

 **A HUGE shout out to _evgrrl09_ , thank you for your help. You are one awesome person. I don't know what I would do without her, she is such an amazing friend. She brings me back down, when I completely feel lost. I don't know how she puts up with me and all my crazy.**

 **I need to give a huge, huge, super big thank you to _FreelySheRomans_ , she helped me put together a part in this update. She really outdid herself. I told her about the scene and she went all sorts of amazing on it. I don't want to spoil it, so I won't say what scene here but in my second AN at the bottom I will. I have some free time this weekend and will work on updates for, this story, Secrets, Lies, and Desires, and maybe another one. You guys are just so amazing you fill my heart with joy.**

 **Ceecee333, girl you know you are amazing!**

 **Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

* * *

The kiss was intense as Derek pushed her carefully onto her back. He was finally getting what he wanted. She wanted him, too. Her body had proved it to him, so he was taking the chance and was going to get them to the next level.

That was, until he felt two hands push against his chest.

"Stop," she said, nearly in tears.

He looked at her face, and instantly felt the rush of panic. He knew he pushed to fast, her body couldn't handle this and now she was probably in pain. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Is it your ribs?" he asked as he brushed his long fingers down her bruises.

She looked at him blankly. It wasn't her body that was physically hurting; it was her heart. She couldn't be his fling for the next couple of months. There would be no way her heart would ever be repaired after he moved on.

He jumped off the bed and retrieved her medicine bringing it over to her. When he reached out his hand to give them to her, she shook her head.

"I'm fine, Derek," she said in a small voice, looking away from him.

He realized something was wrong so he put the pills on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed to be right next to her. "Talk to me, sweetness. What's wrong? I thought you wanted this."

"Derek," she whispered. "Please, let's just go to the living room or something."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek and he felt the wetness from her tears. "Baby…"

"I can't don't this," she explained. "I can't just sleep with you and that be it, okay?"

He looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know what this is to you, okay? And I want no part of it. We let the shower get a little out of hand. Sure, it's natural for our bodies to react, but that's it, nothing more."

"Are you for real right now?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Derek," she warned.

"No, Penelope, explain it to me," he said agitated. He looked down at her body. Her towel had come undone and he could still see the want for him, written all over her. He took a deep breath, calming himself before he slowly reached his arm out to her.

"Don't. Don't you dare, Derek! This is not some goddamn game here. Yeah, you're attractive, but I will not be another notch in your belt."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"I won't be your next fling out of convenience," She turned away from him again.

Realization dawned on him. He removed his own towel and threw his legs over her hips, straddling her waist. He reached out for her chin forcing her to look up at him. "You've got this wrong, Sweetness," he said softly as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

She tried to turn away, but he wouldn't let her.

"You would never be a fling for me. You're nothing like those other girls,"

He watched as her eyes widened in shock and then disgust, and he figured she took that wrong. "No, you don't get it. You are ten times better than them. Baby, I know you know that I love you."

"Like a friend, I know,"

He chuckled at her hard-headedness. "You are one stubborn ass, woman. When I tell you I love you, I mean I _love_ you- as in, _in love_ with you. I've been trying to figure out a way to move us past the friendship stage for months now, but I never knew how to do it and although I am sorry you're hurt, it's the best thing that could happen to us."

She watched his eyes for any sign of dishonesty, but she didn't find any. "You're in love with me?"

"All of me…" He motioned to himself. "… loves all of you." He trailed his fingers from her cheek down her neck.

"I never thought you'd love me the way I love you," she whispered as the emotions between them became thick.

He smiled wide at her, and as carefully as possible lowered his head to hers making sure not to hurt her anymore capturing her lips with his. "You said you love me."

"It's not a surprise, Hot Stuff, it's always been you."

He kissed along her jawline, slowly moving lower down her body. "Thank you for agreeing to let me take care of you. It's all I've wanted to do."

"Derek," she moaned as he reached her breast.

"Starting now, I'm going to take care of you in every way." He pulled her nipple into his mouth sucking hard as he worked his knees farther down the bed. When he heard her start to whimper, he moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention.

"Hot Stuff, please," she pleaded.

"I love you so much. I'm gonna take care of you." He kissed along her stomach, being as careful as possible not to push on any of her bruises.

"Oh god," she said as she felt his tongue dip into her bellybutton. "You can't…"

"I can't what?" he asked looking up at her, right before reaching her core.

"I haven't had that often," she confessed.

He looked up from where he was. "Well, that's about to change. I love this just as much as the main event."

He moved between her legs, grabbing onto her cast leg, picking it up and moving it out of his way. It fell to the bed, like a log and he had to suppress a laugh. He never thought he'd have to do that before.

He glanced down at her swollen lips and his mouth watered. How could her other lovers not have been more willing to go down on her. She was perfect. Her lower lips enticed him, glistening with her readiness for him. "Do you always shave?" he asked as he cast his eyes from her core to her face.

"Uhh…"

"Don't be embarrassed. Everything is fair game between lovers."

She nodded her head, and smiled as she registered him calling her his lover. "I normally get waxed and shave when I don't have time," she said, still embarrassed.

"It makes everything more sensitive, right?" he asked, reaching his hand out to tap on the erect nub, causing her to buck the best she could.

"Oh frack! Don't tease," she pleaded. "I want you, please just let me have you,"

He shook his head. "For what I want to do with you… you're nowhere near healed enough," he chuckled thinking about everything he wanted to do to her.

She lifted her head the best she could to see Derek blatantly staring at her center as he moved his own hand up and down his shaft. It was probably one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. All it did was make her want him more. "Derek?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he remarked lowering his head to her core. He blew forcefully onto her center causing her once again to try and buck her hips, but he moved his hands to hold her gently.

God, her scent drove him wild. His dick had never been harder. He lowered his mouth to her swollen lips, taking her clit into his mouth and sucking hard. She tasted better than any woman he had been with before. He could feast on her for hours and never get his fill.

He moved one of his hands to her core and inserted two fingers. Latching onto her clit, he stated to thrust his fingers inside of her. "Come for me," he demanded, his voice muffled against her heat.

His words threw her over the edge causing her to come while screaming his name. The explosive feeling that ripped through her body caused her to throw her hurt arm against the edge of the bed with a thump.

"Oh shit," he said, jumping up to make sure she was okay. He reached over for her arm. "Are you hurt?"

She was panting as she opened her eyes to look at him. "No…" she said breathlessly. "I've never… oh god…"

"Your arm, baby?"

She looked at the limp appendage that was hanging off the bed. It did ache from the thump, but her whole body was in such a state of euphoria, she couldn't care less. "I don't think I have ever felt better."

He smirked as he moved up her body to kiss her again. "That's good to hear."

She lifted her unhurt arm to reach in between his legs, but was stopped when he pushed her hand away.

"Derek," she protested.

"What, Baby?"

"I want to help you," she said, trying once again to make a go at him, only for him to push her hand away once more.

"Sweetness, you are far to hurt for that, and I _tend_ to get carried away. Trust me, as soon as you're healed enough…" he lowered his lips to hers and spoke low. "… we'll be going all… night… long, and you can do anything and everything you want to me."

"Ohh," she moaned in anticipation. She thought about what she had seen when he was touching himself. "Will you show me?"

"Show you what, baby?" he asked arching his brow at her.

She looked from his eyes to his dick and then back up. "I wanna see you…"

"You wanna see, Baby Girl?" he smirked, moving to stand at the side of the bed next to her.

"Please," she moaned as she watched him grab his dick tightly and slowly move it up and down.

He looked at her, her cheeks flush from her arousal, her nipples hard and begging for him to take them into his mouth again. "You're so fucking hot," he panted as he stroked himself faster, staring at her naked body.

"Inside. I want you inside of me," she pleaded with him as she felt her unhurt arm trail down her body, going for her core.

"Stop," he murmured. "Watch me…. Watch what you do to me."

She stopped moving her hand and turned her face to watch his movements. They were so strong and powerful. She needed to feel him, bring him the ecstasy, he had just brought her, moments before. She reached her hand out going to grab for him, completely forgetting about her restrictions, wanting to finally touch him, taste him…

Before she even knew what was happening, her world tilted on its axis, and she suddenly found herself dangling over the side of the bed upside down.

Quickly shooting her good arm out before her head could hit the floor, she was saved from falling completely off by the heavy cast on her leg still flung across the bed. "Oh fuck!" she cried.

"Jesus, Penelope!" Derek ran over to her; clearly having the pure intention of scooping her back up into his arms, she could only blink, as she watched his thick and oh-so-powerful erection of his, undulate freely in front of her, nearly hitting her in the face as he leaned over to lift her up. "What were you thinking?"

She wasn't thinking anything at all, but wanting to feel him, taste him – to lick that enticing bead of hot liquid that was seeping out of the, swollen, and nearly purple head… While he was distracted that's exactly what she did. From base to tip; her tongue darted out – tracing the long vein until her lips wrapped around the tip.

"Penelope," he scolded, though there was no denying his concern, even as he panted above her, he took a full minute to regain his composure and only then he finally reach out to get her back into the bed.

"I wanted…" she started to feel the pain run through her body now that she was no longer distracted. "…you… to feel _you_ …" She bit her bottom lip feeling the pain.

He placed her back on the bed trying to hide his smirk. He loved that she wanted him so much that she forgot her limitations and went for broke trying to reach out for him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she winced. "Well… maybe not."

He chuckled as he grabbed her pain meds. "Be right, back. I'm gonna grab you some water."

She waited with her eyes locked on the door for him to return. When he left, she couldn't help but travel his body. Nakedness was far too new for her and he had a body she could feast on for days if she were able to.

"Here take these." He handed her the pills and some water. After she swallowed the medicine he crawled into bed with her. "I'm sorry everything got out of hand."

She looked into his eyes trying to move closer to kiss him. After he moved closer to her, allowing their lips to touch, she sighed and pulled out of the kiss. "I want you to finish your show…"

"Is that so?" he remarked, helping her move to her side so she was facing him better.

"I finally get the chance to watch you, and _I_ cause you to stop…"

He moved his hand down her belly seeking out her core. "And I finally get the chance to touch you…" he started to caress her lower lips again, causing her to moan. "… like this."

"Derek," she pleaded. "You… I want to see you, help you,"

He moved his body closer to kiss her taking his other hand, bringing it to her hair to pull her mouth closer to deepen the passion. "What ever you want, baby."

She trailed her eyes downward as she watched him fist himself, moving to his back so she could get a better view of what he was doing.

God she loved this man, every single part of him.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you all for the support. Up next the team comes over._

 _Another huge shoutout to FreelySheRoams, she helped me with the Garcia falling out of the bed, and Morgan going to help her up. She added some great detail which really brought the story to another level. What would I do without you and your amazingness. You are one of a kind and I love you for that! Your friendship brings me joy!_


	6. Now You Do Too

**AN: Thank you for all of the support. You guys are really blowing me away with this story. The next update is done and should be out soon. Thank you again. I am really loving this story!**

* * *

Penelope sat on the couch in the living room topless. After cleaning up, she tried to get Derek to help her put on clothes, but he wanted her to stay naked. After arguing for about ten minutes, they compromised on pajama shorts and nothing else.

He was currently padding around the living room in only his boxers. He kept looking over at her with this silly expression on his face, one of triumphant glory. When he brought her down to the living room he had turned up the heat, making her point of being too cold invalid.

He was too smug for his own good. He kept staring at her chest and making a slight groaning noise. She was starting to get annoyed. He once more turned from his task of finding a movie to stare at her chest. This time however, she grabbed the pillow that was by her hand and chucked it at his head.

"Do it again, please?" he joked. "They bounce when you move."

"Derek, you are unbelievable."

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said, moving closer to kiss her. "As soon as your ribs are healed, you and I are having ourselves a workout."

"You are too much," she said, laughing as she pushed him away the best she could.

"Just wait, Princess, you'll be begging for me." He smirked, turning to put the movie in.

Once the movie was set he turned to sit down next to her on the couch. "When I asked Hotch for the time off to help you yesterday, they mentioned coming over to check on you. Do you think you'd be up to that?"

She looked down at the nakedness and then back up to him, horrified.

He laughed and then shook his head. "You'll be dressed. No one and I mean _no one_ gets to see these..." He trailed his finger across her chest, tweaking her already hardened nipples. "…but me."

"Derek," she warned.

"What?" he asked playing innocent. "You're my girlfriend now. I can do this…" he emphasized his words by pulling on her nipple again, causing her to moan slightly.

She felt her cheeks flush. This was far too new for her. Him actually calling her his girlfriend threw her for a loop. She knew they were somewhat together now, but still, hearing him label her made her feel awkward and elated at the same time.

She wanted to even the playing field so she moved her uninjured arm to the area between his legs. "And now that you're my boyfriend I can do this…" She tapped on his erection. She was surprised to see him hardening again so fast after their morning activities.

"God, I hope so!"

XXXX

"Hey guys," Derek said as he opened the door to the team.

They all greeted him, moving into the living room. "How did you fall down the stairs?" Emily asked, looking at Penelope.

"It's actually very common," Reid started. "Statistic's show that-"

"Knock it off," Rossi barked carrying in some bags. "We brought you both Italian."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Derek smirked.

"Hey, pasta would be the easiest for her to eat seeing as she can't use her arm," Rossi defended.

"She can use her arm," Derek smiled, causing Penelope to blush a deep shade of red. "She was able to eat lunch."

"I _am_ in the room," she laughed. "You guys don't have to talk about me like I'm not here. I can answer." She looked at Rossi. "Thank you for the food. I just can't cut anything, but I can use my right hand to feed myself."

"Ever the independent woman," Emily said with a smile then looked back at Derek. "How are you gonna get her to let you help her with anything?"

"Oh, I have my ways," Derek said with a smile.

Rossi laughed out loud looking at Morgan. "Oh, I bet you do." He turned to Penelope who was sitting on the couch, trying to readjust her position. "Let me help you, Kitten." He moved to help pull her up but Derek was right there.

"I got it," he said putting his arms under her to reposition her.

"Territorial I see," Rossi remarked. "Methinks he finally told her how he feels,"

Penelope coughed not making eye contact. Were they keeping this a secret? They hadn't discussed anything and now she wished they had. Sure, he called her his girlfriend, but what if they were secret girlfriend and boyfriend right now? "Umm, well… you see…"

"Damn right, I did," Derek interrupted, winking at her.

"About damn time," Rossi remarked. "I'll clear it with Strauss. I already got your living arrangements cleared this morning. It'll be fun to have to see the Ice Queen two days in a row."

"You call her _Ice_ Queen, but I'm pretty sure, you want to change the _ice_ part to _my,_ " Penelope joked.

"Still my feisty kitten, I see. Injuries do not stop you."

"Speaking of that, are you finally going to tell us what happened?" Emily asked.

Penelope cleared her throat and looked at her team. Did she really want to tell them the real reason why she fell down a flight of stairs breaking her arm and leg? Maybe she should lie to them and say she saw a mouse… wait, she couldn't lie to them. She was sitting in a room full of profilers, there would be no way she would get away with it. She looked at Derek who had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait for her to tell them how she really fell.

"So you know when something calls out to you, and you just have an awesome connection with the object?" she started.

"Like the Pier One commercials?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, just like that," she gave a nervous laugh. "Well, there were these shoes and well…"

"You fell over shoes?" Reid asked completely confused.

"Heels," she clarified, pointing to the bag they were still in that sitting on the chair.

"Oh, those _are_ nice," Emily agreed walking over to inspect them.

"That doesn't explain how you fell," Hotch continued.

"I was staring at them…" she lowered her voice. "… for too long and I realized I was going to be late so I rushed getting ready." She looked at Hotch. "I didn't want you to write me up so I ran out of the house but I forgot to lock my door. When I turned to go lock it… down went Penelope."

"Only you, Kitten," Rossi said, while Hotch shook his head.

"Hey, those are some snazzy accessories," Emily interjected.

"Thanks Em," Penelope smiled at her.

"And now that you can't wear them for a while… you're gonna let your best friend borrow them right?" Emily asked, hopeful.

Penelope turned to Derek. "Hot Stuff, you wanna wear my heels?"

"Cruel, Pen." Emily shot her a playful glare.

The team talked and laughed as they continued their night. They ended up leaving around eight. That worked in Derek's favor, because he was tired of Penelope still wearing her clothes. Not that they were not touching, holding, and just generally being close to one another while the team was there, he just wanted to have no barriers between them. It was a new feeling in their relationship. Something about not wearing clothes made it feel like they were completely open with each other.

"Ready for bed, Princess?" he asked, a smug look on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't kick them out sooner," she laughed.

"They had ten more minutes, or I would have," he told her.

Instead of arguing or fighting him, she held out her arms the best she could, letting him scoop her up in his arms to carry her to the bedroom. "About damn time you stopped fighting me."

"Why fight something I want to happen?" she said, nuzzling into his neck.

"Smartest thing you have said all day."

"Can we take a detour to he bathroom first?" she asked, kissing him.

"Yeah, do you need my help? Please tell me you need my help." He finally got the team out of the house. He didn't want to be without her even for a second.

"Derek," she warned.

"Fine," he pouted.

"You can get my nightshirt ready for when I'm done."

He brought her into the bathroom and then left her to do her nightly duties. He pulled down the sheets and got her meds ready, waiting for her to call for him.

"Hot Stuff?" he heard through the door signaling she was ready. So he moved over to the bathroom.

"Why are you naked?" she asked, her eyes growing wide when he opened the door.

"We sleep naked now," he said matter of factly.

"What?"

"I always sleep naked," he said his eyes dancing. "Now you do, too."

"Do I get a say in this?" she asked knowing what he'd say. If she were being honest with herself, she loved the idea. She wanted to be able to stare at her Chocolate God any time she wanted without her view being obstructed with pesky clothes.

"Sure you can say what side of the bed you want to sleep on."

"You, my Chocolate God of Thunder, are too much."

* * *

 _AN: Who's ready for the next chapter? I am :)_


	7. Doctor Appointment

**AN: Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of the support. You guys really have no idea what it means to me. Your reviews make me want to bust out chapters as fast as I can. You all are so amazing.**

* * *

Penelope sat in the doctor's waiting room, Derek at her side. It had been a long three weeks. They had gotten pretty comfortable in their new relationship. During the day, when Derek had to work, she'd sit on the couch and watch movies he had set up for her, doing her best not to move. Thankfully, Rossi had arranged with Strauss for Derek to be grounded until Penelope had better mobility. So Derek was only in the office for a few hours each day doing requested desk profiles.

Derek had established some rules, though. As soon as he'd get home, there was a no shirt's rule. At first she was still a little apprehensive, but the way he would look at her when she had her shirt off sent all worries out the window. She never knew Derek was such a breast man before. She knew he liked them – she'd often catch him staring at them in the office before they started their love affair – but damn, with her it was a damn near obsession.

Even in her broken and battered state, his glances made her feel beautiful.

"You ready?" he asked, eagerly.

"You seem like _you_ are," she joked.

"I just wanna make sure you are doing okay," he answered, giving her a little pout. "Can't your man make sure you're okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you sure that's the reason, or are you waiting to get the A-Okay from the doctor to resume more physical activities?"

He growled looking at her with lust filled eyes. "If the doctor says you are okay and your ribs are healed, he'll be lucky if he can escape the room before I jump you."

She laughed as she rolled her eyes again at him. "We were pretty physical last night _and_ this morning if I remember correctly."

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I can promise you that's _nothing_ compared to what I have planned for you."

"Miss Garcia?" a nurse said, opening the door.

Derek jumped up, ready to wheel Penelope into the room. Once inside, the nurse checked her over and gathered some information before she left, telling them the doctor would be in soon to talk with her.

Not long after, Dr. Murphy made his way inside. "Nice to see you again," he said.

"I'm here for good news," Penelope said with a smile.

"We'll let's hope I can deliver on that good news. How has your pain been?" He moved to her side and started examining her as they spoke.

"If you mean by pain, the feeling of bugs crawling all over me and not being able to itch them?… well that's hell," she explained, giving him an annoyed look.

"I've caught her a couple of time sticking a fork in her cast," Derek interjected.

"And what did I tell you about that, Penelope?" Dr. Murphy asked looking down at her.

"That I could scrape my skin and it could cause an infection…" she answered in a cute innocent voice. "But I can't help it!"

"I tried to take the fork away from her once and she pulled it out of the cast and threatened to stab me with it," Derek said, his eyes dancing with amusement. "I'm pretty sure she would have."

Dr. Murphy laughed shaking his head. "Okay, lay back for me so I can check your ribs. Then we are gonna get an extra nurse to see how you are progressing."

Penelope lied back as the doctor lifted her shirt to examine her. Once he was done, he called in another nurse to help get the X-Rays done.

When everything was completed, they sat in the room, waiting for the doctor to explain his findings. Derek kept placing his hand on her thigh and slowly dragging it upwards as she would bat it away. She would shoot him a warning look, but she couldn't be mad when he'd give her that signature smile.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Murphy reappeared with X-Rays in hand. "I have some good news for you," he said with a smile.

Penelope's eyes brightened. "And what's that?"

"Well, seems as though your ribs are healed, but there were no surprises there. Your arm on the other hand healed extraordinarily fast. We'll be able to take the cast off today and just give you a brace until it's strong enough for normal activities."

"That's great news! What about the leg?" she asked, impatient.

"That, like we stated before, is going to take quite some time." He put the film up so he could point out some things. "See this new growth here? That's a good thing. Your leg broke in many places, and it will take some time to heal."

"Frack," she mumbled. "I was hopping to get this stupid cast off."

Derek smiled. "So she'll get her arm cast off, and her ribs are good. Does that mean she can resume more…" He cleared his throat. "… _normal_ activities?"

"He want's to know if we can have sex," she blurted, as Derek's face colored.

The doctor looked at Penelope's wide-eyed hopeful expression and nodded. "A part of me wants to tell you no, just so I could see Agent Morgan's reaction." He looked over at Derek. "But I can't do it. You're fine for those types of activates. You're going to need to take it somewhat easy. Yes, her ribs are healed, but they will still be tender in some spots. And do not put a lot of weight on your arm until you have gained full strength back. I'm gonna have the nurse print out some exercises you need to do each day to strengthen your arm."

"Exercise?" She scrunched her nose. "Phooey."

"I'll make sure she does her exercise," Derek said with a grin.

The doctor laughed again. "If you make sure to do them at least three times a day, you'll be able to put your weight on crutches and wheel yourself around when you can't. Within a week or two, you can go back to living on your own," Dr. Murphy told them. "Oh, and you can go back to work then, too," he smiled.

Derek stiffened in his seat. He didn't even think of that as a possibility. He'd grown accustomed to coming home to Penelope everyday. Not only that, he loved the fact that her clothes were mingled with his in the hamper, her shampoo was next to his, and his house always smelled like her. He wasn't ready for that to go away.

"That's great!" she nearly yelled with excitement. "Did you hear that, Hot Stuff?"

"Uh… yeah," he answered, trying to keep his face neutral.

"Alright. I'm gonna get the stuff ready to remove the cast and print out the exercises you will need to do," he said, walking to the door. "I'll be right back."

When the doctor left the room, Penelope bounced on the table with excitement. "This is uber fantastic news!" She beamed. "You, my chocolate god, helped this little kitten heal fast as the Flash,"

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Wow, for someone who just found out he could get lucky tonight you seem kinda grumpy."

He shook his head. He didn't want to get into this in the doctor's office, so he tried to push what he was feeling away and focus on the okay from the doctor. Like Dr. Murphy said, he had a couple of weeks to figure something out… maybe he could hinder her exercises or something. He just didn't want her to leave. He gave her the best smile he could. "Oh believe me, Baby Girl, I am looking forward to finally showing you what being Derek Morgan's girlfriend is all about."

"Ohh," she moaned throwing her head back. "I can picture it now. You above me, below me, and beside me…" She looked at him. "The images in my head right now..." she purred. "Thank god this isn't a pelvic exam."

Derek laughed loudly at that. "You are something else, Silly Girl."

Shortly after, the doctor came in and removed the cast showing her what exercises she would need to do three times a day to gain strength in her arm. She paid attention, wanting to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Once they were out of the doctor's office and in the front seat of Derek's car she turned to him. "Look baby," she said, holding out her arm. "I can scratch all I want now." She started scratching her arm roughly making the same noises she did when he was pleasing her. "It's _so_ good."

He felt his pants tighten, a state he was used to around her now. "I can promise you this: as soon as I get you home, you'll be saying something else is good."

"I don't know, Baby." She continued to scratch at her arm. "This is pretty damn good. Almost orgasmic."

He shot his head towards her, then moved his hand to her knee. "You sure about that?" he said as he started to trail his hand upwards.

* * *

 _AN: Oh man! It's about to go down! Who doesn't want to know what it's like to be Derek Morgan's girlfriend?_


	8. Are You Gonna? Nope!

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. With the holidays I wanted to get out my Hallmark Holiday story. I m back and ready for action with our favorite couple. I have to thank you all for the amazing support you have given me. You all the best thank you!**

 **I've gotten some more amazing news recently. No matter what you think, always follow your dreams. You might be surprised, I sure as hell am!**

 **So I was not going to post this until after the New Year, but I had some challenging things happen the last day or so. I figured posting this would bring me and you all some joy hopefully. Sometimes, things happen to show you who you really are and what you need to be doing. Bad days happen to everyone. It's what you do about them that defines you.**

 **Updates will be out on the regular now.**

* * *

Derek parked the car, eager to finally bring him and Penelope together in the most intimate way. "Stay right there," he said, hopping out of the car, signaling her to stay put.

He groaned when he reached the other side of the car. He saw her opening her door, trying to scoot out. "Penelope! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn," she protested. "I just know what I want, and how to get it."

"Oh, really?" he asked, smirking at her. "And what is it that you want?"

She looked at him, a seductive smile spreading across her face. Derek shook his head laughing moving in to scoop her up. When he started walking to the house carrying her. She started to squirm. "Derek, my chair!" she said, laughing as he tossed her over his shoulder to open the door.

"Oh you're not gonna need your chair for a while," he said, opening the door as he swatted her ass lightly.

Ignoring her protests, he ran up the stairs. When they made it to the bedroom, he tossed her on the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing the garment across the room. Hurriedly, he moved to his belt buckle, undoing it as fast as he could. He had been waiting over six weeks for her; he didn't want to wait another moment. Yes, he got some relief from their "play" time, and their daily showers, but those would be nothing like actually being with her.

"Derek," she laughed, watching him remove his pants. She couldn't help but giggle. He seemed to be going at light speed. Hell, he was nearly naked and she still had all her clothes on. "You need to relax. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

He looked at her, fully dressed and then back at himself. Damn, she made him so crazy that he lost all of his game. He just wanted to be buried deep inside of her; he didn't care how it happened. He looked back at her, smiling. "I'm just so hot for you I can't hold back."

"I see that." She did her best to move closer to him, but as soon as he saw her start to move, he ran over to the bed, stopping her.

"The doctor said you have to still be careful," he protested. "Let me help you."

"You just like getting me naked."

"Fuck yes I do!" he said, reaching for the hem of her shirt before tugging it over her head. He moved to her skirt, quickly undoing the zipper, and then slid the material down her legs. He did his best to avoid the cast, but he was so eager, his hands were shaking. He accidently hit her foot causing her to yelp. "Oh shit! I'm sorry," he said throwing the skirt across the room. It landed on a shelf causing the items there to topple to the floor. He tried to shake his head as if to clear his mind. He was acting like a teenager, on prom night.

"You're fine, baby," she laughed. The pain wasn't bad. It was just a shock when he hit her foot. "Come on up here and give me some lovin'."

He moved up her body, kissing every spot of skin he could. When he reached her neck, he lightly nibbled on the skin, causing her to moan. "I love that sound," he said as he removed his lips from her skin to look at her.

She couldn't help but giggle as he brought his lips down to hers. There was no time for playing. He instantly sought out her tongue, forcing her to open her mouth wider. Not that she would have protested. The kiss was hard, their tongues dueling for control as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

He carefully pulled her up to the sitting position so he could unclasp her bra. He wanted her naked, and we wanted it now. If he knew she wouldn't yell at him he would have ripped the front of the bra open. He looked down at her rose dusted nipples and groaned. He knew he could make her cum just from sucking them alone. He was lucky enough to find that out one morning in the shower.

He started trailing kissing along her neck down to her chest. He loved that he could make her lose control.

"Derek," she pleaded as he started making his descent. She wanted to bring them together. She needed to finally feel him inside of her. She was tired of only tasting him, or using her "good" hand. She teased him about being too eager, but in reality she was more eager than him. She needed him.

"What princess?"

"Inside. Need you inside," she panted as he pulled her taut nipple into his mouth, starting to suck hard. "Oh, fuck!"

"Not yet," he said, releasing her. He trailed his fingers down her belly reaching for the waistband of her panties. The offending garment needed to go, and it needed to go now! He hopped down to the end of the bed pulling her panties all the way off. He also removed his boxers.

Standing over her, he started to stroke his dick as she watched. He knew men were visual creatures, but after six weeks with his baby girl, he learned she _loved_ to watch him. Just watching him turned her on so forcefully she almost came without even being touched.

"Oh, yes!" She moaned as she watched his hand move up and down his length. "I want you," she said sitting up, as she reached out for him.

"And you're gonna have me," he said, moving back onto the bed and straddling her waist. He did his best to avoid hitting her cast again.

She was lying under him, growing frustrated. Instead of giving her what she wanted, he decided it would be better to tease her some more, lightly tracing his fingers up and down her slit, avoiding her clit on purpose. She'd had enough. She didn't care if she had no strength in her arm, or that her ribs were still tender. With all the strength she had, she lifted herself up grabbing onto his waist, flipping them over.

However, she didn't take into account the extra weight of her cast. Before she knew it, her limbs were flying through the air. Somehow, she was rolled back onto her back, but her cast leg flew out and hit the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed.

The room was filled with the sound of the lamp crashing into a million pieces on the ground. Her leg rested on the nightstand, and Derek was above her, his face holding shock of what happened, and a twinge of amusement.

She looked at her leg that was now in a lot of pain, and then back to Derek. She sighed, thinking their playtime was officially over now. Derek was bound to go into protection mode and give her some pain meds, place her leg up, and then clean up the mess she made.

He looked at her leg, then to the lamp that was shattered on the floor. He knew she was in pain, and it might have been wrong for him to do it, but he couldn't help it… he bust out laughing. His goddess wanted to be in control so bad, she nearly killed them both in the process.

"Shut up!" she said, pouting.

He reached over, grabbing her leg carefully, placing it back onto the bed. He knew one way to make her feel better. Honestly, he was worried about her pain, but he didn't want to stop. If he were correct, the look in her eyes told him she didn't want to stop either.

"Alright, little Miss Control Freak," he said, bending over to kiss her neck. "We have two options: I can go get your pain meds and prop up your foot, or…" He moved further down to her chest. "We can continue where we left off, but this time…" He reached over to the nightstand pulling out his cuffs. "I'll make sure you don't move."

Her eyes widened as she felt a new wave of wetness coat her core. _Oh hell yes!_ All thoughts of pain left her mind. She knew she would pay for it later. The throbbing she was sure to feel would be the death of her, but the throbbing in her core right now needed to be taken care of.

He smiled down at her when she crossed her arms over her head. He was beyond excited now. He could feel his dick harden the last impossible inch more. "Now, your arm doesn't have a lot of strength. You're gonna have to keep still. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, God yes!"

"No, you won't," he said, smirking at her. He knew she was too stubborn to listen to him. "But you'll learn."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Is there a little Dom in you, Hot Stuff?" she asked, as she felt herself become even more excited at the thought.

"Not Dom," he said. "I just know what I want…" He leaned over fastening her wrists to the bedpost. "And how to get it," he said throwing her words from earlier about her being stubborn back at her. "You trust me right?"

"With my life," she said without missing a beat.

"Good." He kissed down her chest once more, before pulling her peak into his mouth. He only suckled for a moment before letting go. He spread her legs far apart allowing him enough room. He was mindful of her leg. He knew it was in some pain, but he hoped he would be able to successfully distract her from it.

He trailed his fingers through her bare center. He was now very acquainted with his favorite part of her. After he caught her trying to _shave_ herself- not successfully- he might add. It was now apart of their routine. She protested at first, but soon, he convinced her to let him help. He had never been so intimate with someone before, and he was learning that it was something he craved from her. This newfound intimacy was overwhelming to him. There was no way he could go back to her living without him, once her arm was healed. He needed her in every which way possible, from now until forever.

Shaking his head lightly, he continued on with his task. He spread her wetness with the tips of his fingers, tapping the erect nub at her center. When she bucked her hips, he chuckled. She was too eager for her own good. "Don't pull on the restraints or you'll hurt yourself," he said, smirking as he moved closer.

"Then hurry the hell up!"

He shook his head as he grabbed his dick, replacing his fingers that were spreading her moisture. Up and down he moved himself until she bucked again. "Penelope…" he warned.

"Then do it already!"

He pushed the tip in slowly, finally bringing them together in the most intimate way possible. Once he was all the way in, he stilled, fighting his own body for control. She shot her head back giving him the perfect view of her milky skin of her neck. He took a few deep breaths before pulling out, only to push back in slowly.

"Oh, god!" she moaned.

Sweat started to form on his brow as he fought everything inside of him. He was finally where he knew he always belonged.

She felt her legs start to shake as he continued his torture, moving so slowly inside of her. She could feel herself chasing the peak. She had dreamed of this for so long, and now it was finally happening. They were as close as two people could ever be. "So close!" she cried.

He was close too. There was no way to deny that. No matter how bad he wanted their first time to last, there was no way he could do it. He reached his hand out to tweak her nipple, which instantly threw her over the edge. Her walls clamping around him caused him to spill deep inside of her, roaring her name.

After they both caught they breath, he rolled off of her. "That was…"

"I love you," she said cutting him off.

He moved up the bed, bringing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. "I love you, too."

He moved off the bed donning his boxers moving out of the room.

She looked at his retreating form puzzled. "Umm, Hot Stuff?"

"Yeah?" he said turning around.

"Aren't you gonna uncuff me?" She looked at him and then to the cuffs.

"Nah," he said, leaving the room. He returned with her pills and a dustpan and brush.

"Derek."

"Hey, you said I could cuff you. We didn't agree to me uncuffing you." He placed the pills in her mouth that was now wide open. He gave her some water to help her swallow. Once she did he smirked at her, before bending over to pick up the remnants of the lamp.

"I'm gonna get you," she said, pulling at the cuffs.

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

 _AN: YAY! So they finally did it! Was it all you were hoping for? LOL!_


	9. Not Good Enough

**AN: Thank you all for the amazing support. I know I have been absent for the past couple of weeks. I have had some things going on. Everything is not better, but I am working on it. I have an awesome support system.**

 **Don't forget the _Profiler's Choice Awards!_ Voting is now open! Please take a few minutes and show your support for the writers on here.**

 **Thank you all so much, I am so humbled by your overwhelming support. If it were not for some of you, who knows where I would be. I have gone through some crazy things recently and you all seem to bring me back to where I need to be. This semester is a little rough, so updates might come a little sparingly, but I am still here I promise.**

* * *

Penelope sat on the couch, working on her arm exercises. She was being so diligent about it. The doctor was going to be blown away with her progress. She was completing the exercises five times a day, and she could already feel her arm getting stronger. Soon she would be able to support herself on crutches or push her own wheelchair around.

She was giddy at the thought. That meant she could go back to work. Not that she didn't love spending all her time with Derek. She loved that. He definitely made the time with him eventful. But she wanted to be back to her old self.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, making his way into the living room. He had been in his workout room for the last two hours.

"Working on my arm, Handsome." She held up her arm, showing him what she was doing.

He gave her a strained look before turning. He'd been doing that the past couple of days. Ever since they actually had sex, he'd been looking at her strangely.

She couldn't help the feelings that were coursing through her. Something changed between them, and it worried her. He still waited on her hand and foot. He helped her shower, dress, and even eat. They had sex constantly, whenever he got the chance he was trying to sex her up. However, if felt like he was holding something back.

She put down the squishy ball she was using for her arm and looked out the back window. _He's tired of me,_ she felt it in her bones. She knew this was going to happen. When he first offered to help her, she knew eventually she would "cramp his style".

 _Maybe sex with me isn't good?_ She looked down at her body and swallowed. Maybe the body differences compared to his other girlfriends was too big. She was following his silly rule still. "No shirts allowed" but as she looked down at her chest, she felt exposed for the first time.

 _We were perfect before we actually did it,_ she thought once more as she tried to analyze the shift in their relationship. Before they slept together, they were saying "I love you" and stealing kisses. Something had changed, though. He was pulling back, and for the first time since she had fallen, she felt like she was losing her best friend along with the love of her life.

XXXX

Derek put his hand on the counter in the kitchen after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

She was in the other room, working on her fucking exercise. The exercise that would strengthen her arm, and ultimately take her away from him. He downed the rest of the water bottle and then crumbled it in his hand.

He didn't know what to do. Yes, he wanted her to get better. But not at the expense of her leaving. Moving back into her apartment. He'd gotten used to sleeping with her every night, showering with her, just being with her all the time.

They had said, "I love you", and he knew she meant it, but every time she got the chance she would work on her arm and then be all excited about using her crunches so she could get up the stairs to her apartment.

He angrily tossed the bottle across the kitchen, knocking over some objects into the sink.

Was his love not good enough for her to want to stay?

XXXX

"Derek?" Penelope called out after hearing the noise in the kitchen.

He walked into the living room and took one look at her. He instantly knew she was upset. "What's wrong?"

"What happened in the kitchen?" she asked.

He watched for the first time since he implemented the rule about not wearing her top, her arms came up to shield her chest from his eyes, as if she were embarrassed. He felt his heart race as he could feel the walls she was building around herself.

He moved to crouch down in front of her, trying his best not to let fear of the unknown, dictate his moves. "Nothing happened. I was tossing the bottle in the trash and I missed."

"Oh. Okay."

The tension was thick between them. It wasn't sexual tension, like they were used to. This was the dangerous tension. He swallowed hard, looking down at that stupid squishy ball. The ball that was going to take her away from him. He wanted to hurl it across the room, drag her upstairs, cuff her to the bed and tell her she could never leave. She couldn't leave him, or what they had.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her what was eating him alive. He couldn't let her go, not after all that had happened between them. He reached out his hand to grab her arm and pull it away from her chest. The second he touched her though, he felt her tense.

She'd never tensed at his touch before. Never.

It was like a stab straight to his heart.

"Penelope?" he said softly, trying to control his emotions.

"It's different now, isn't it?" she said meeting his eyes. He could see they had unshed tears. He went to say something, but her next words cut him off. "It's not good, and you don't know how to let me down easy. That's it right?"

You could have knocked him over with a feather. He stared at her, unable to form words.

"I'm not what your used to, I'm too much cushion or I don't perform up to your standards." The tears spilled from under her lids. "You don't have to stick with me because you said you would. If you don't really love me or want to be with me I can always move in with Emily or-"

He cut her off, launching himself at her. Kissing her fiercely. She couldn't think he didn't want her. He couldn't get enough of her. Hell, he'd been walking around with an attitude, trying to figure out a way to make her stay…

 _Shit!_

"No, no you have it all wrong," he said as he started kissing her jaw. He moved around her cast leg to get closer to her, kissing every inch his lips could reach. "How could you think I don't want you?"

"You've been acting strangely," she sobbed. "And that only started after we had sex."

He pulled away, cupping her face in his hands. "Made love. I don't just have sex with you, Penelope. I make love to you because I love you."

"You're acting all strange and distant," she continued, ignoring him.

He turned from her picking up the ball. "This." He held it to her face and then chucked it as far from them as he could.

She turned her head watching the ball disappeared. "What?" she asked in confusion.

He took a deep breath as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I get it," he said softly. "You are an independent woman. It's one of the things I love about you. You have such a strong will to survive, and survive on your own. That ball will take you away from me…" He shook his head. "It will take you away from me, right after getting everything I have ever wanted."

He watched her. Her brows frowned and then she scrunched her nose. She always did that when she was piecing things together. She shot her eyes to him, her lips forming a thin line. With her good arm she smacked him. "Are you to telling me, you've been walking around her acting like a jackass because you don't want me to leave?"

He shrugged.

She raised a brow at him. "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" she said, motioning to her cast like she was Vanna White.

"Right now no!" he snapped a little more harshly than he intended. "But you keep talking about being able to use crutches and going up the stairs to your apartment."

She sat back on the couch staring at him as if he had two heads. "This is all because you don't know how to ask me to stay?"

"I'm not good at this, okay?" He moved back so he was now sitting on his heels. "I'm not good with emotions. I've wanted to ask you to stay this whole time. But the stuff you keep saying…. it's like you don't want to be here."

She leaned forward grabbing behind his neck to pull him forward. "I love you. I don't want to be anywhere else. I was only saying that stuff because I want my freedom back. I hate that you have to wait on me hand and foot. I want to be able to get up and walk into the kitchen and get a glass of water. I want to be able to just go to the bathroom, instead of calling for your help. I want to be able to do things by myself."

"I love taking care of you. I don't want it any other way."

"I know you don't mind it, Derek. Sooner or later you are gonna have to start traveling with the team again. If I can't push my wheelchair, what am I going to do when I have to go to the bathroom?" She moved to kiss his cheek. "I just want more responsibility."

"So you'll move in?" he asked, hopeful.

"You walked around her for days making me think my sex wasn't good enough. That I wasn't what you wanted." She sat back on the couch.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "The sex isn't good enough?" he mocked. "I'm pretty sure I came so hard this morning I almost blacked out."

She gave him a wicked smile. She knew damn well, he loved being with her. Being cradled between her legs was like heaven on earth for him.

"I'm sorry," he said, brushing his lips against hers. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just didn't know how to make you want to stay."

"All you had to do was ask." She smiled at him.

"So you're staying?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm staying."

He shot up off the floor, yanking her good arm as he threw her over his shoulder. He took off, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What in the world?" she hollered. "Derek!"

"What?" he said, moving into their bedroom. "I worked out for two hours. I stink. I need a shower."

"And that involves me?" she laughed as he moved into the master bathroom.

He swatted her ass, causing her to jump.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she protested.

"Of course that involves you!" he said, placing her on the toilet. He moved under the sink to grab one of the plastic bags for her leg. "We shower together. We've established that."

"We showered this morning!" she said as she laughed.

After fastening the bag, he moved in to kiss her, ignoring her comment. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her with everything he was feeling. He pushed his tongue past her lips, seeking out the warmth of her mouth. Kissing Penelope was like a drug to him. A drug he was happy to be addicted to.

He pulled back, straitening before removing all his clothes.

Penelope sat there with a goofy look on her face. This man was something else. She watched as he rushed over, to turn the shower on. She wasn't complaining though. She loved their shower time. He had always made it an adventure.

"Up you go," he said, pulling her up so she was leaning against him. He pushed down her pajama pants. When doing so he let his fingers brush against her core. She shivered at his touch.

Everything felt magnified right now, from his touch, to his gaze. It was more intense than she had ever felt.

He picked her up carrying her into the shower placing her under the stream. She assumed her position of leaning against the shower wall. She expected him to pick up the wash rag, but instead found herself being pulled into a kiss.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips as he snaked his arm down to leg.

He lifted her hurt leg and lightly placed it in the crook of his arm. His other arm went around her hip helping to hold up her weight.

"Oh, Derek," she moaned as she felt him probe her entrance. This was almost animalistic. He was so rough and determined, but at the same time he was so gentle and aware so he didn't hurt her.

"I love you," he said. "We can ask the team tonight to help move you in."

She nodded not really thinking about what he said. She was too consumed with what she was feeling. "Now," she said, before reaching between them, helping him enter her.

His movements were frantic as he took her against the wall in the shower. It was only a few moments before she was screaming out his name, as she clenched around him. He came only seconds after her.

He rested his forehead on hers, as she kept stealing quick kisses. "I can't believe you thought I didn't like having sex with you."

"What did you expect me to think?" she panted.

"This is the best sex of my life," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"Me too, Hot Stuff."

"Don't I know it! " He laughed, grabbing the body wash. He started to clean them both off making sure to take extra good care of his favorite parts. "You ready for tonight?" he asked as he shut off the water, still doing his best to hold her up.

"Huh? What are we doing tonight?" she asked.

He looked at her and grinned. "We're going to Rossi's."

"We are?"

* * *

 _AN: Don't forget to go vote :)_


	10. Rossi's

**AN: I cannot thank you enough for the amazing support. The Profiler's Choice Awards blew my mind. I had no idea how much you all liked what I come up with. I have Needing Stitches and It Happened One Summer, done as well and will be posted later. I have been so busy with school.**

 **I got some amazing news about a new program I am starting so I wanted to go ahead a post today.**

 **Thank you all.**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Penelope glanced outside the window watching the trees pass. She was still confused as to why they were going to Rossi's. Derek hadn't told her anything about it until they we're in the shower earlier. She smiled thinking about the shower.

They loved each other.

She turned to face him a goofy smile on her lips.

"What?" Derek asked turning to her with an equally big smile.

"I love you," she said. "But I would much rather be at home celebrating our love rather than gong to Rossi's. Why are we going ere anyway?"

Derek laughed as she looked forward. "We are celebrating."

She cocked her head to the side giving him a playful smile with a little bit of annoyance. "So we are going to be doing some _celebrating_ at Rossi's? You know I like to be adventurous, Hot Stuff, but voyeurism is not my thing."

"Oh, ho no!" He turned towards her. "No one but me will ever see what you got underneath those colorful clothes. You understand me, woman?"

She shrugged with a smile. "You said we were going to celebrate."

"Removing your cast, baby."

"Oh," she laughed. "I would much rather celebrate with you…you know… horizontally or vertically… or bent over-"

"Penelope," he growled with warning. "Don't make me pull this car over and spank you."

"Hmm, that's a thought. Maybe we should practice that," she challenged.

"Penelope," he warned. "We are celebrating the progress you made. I've had this planned for a while. I know it would be good news once you got out of the doctor's office. The team wants to celebrated. Hell girl, you technically could come back to work once you get a little more strength in your wrist."

She smiled at him, turning to look back out of the window. "Okay honey. I can't make any promises to be good though." She turned to wink at him.

"I'm gonna have to sit on the other side of the room, aren't I?"

She cocked her head to the side giving him a wicked smile.

XXXXXX

"Finally," Rossi said, opening the door. "I was about to send out a search party."

"Shove off, old man," Derek growled as he wheeled Penelope into the house.

"Not my fault you two can't seem to keep your hands off each other." Rossi bent down to kiss Penelope on the cheek. " _Bella,_ don't let this loser push you around. "

"Never, Dave," she said, smiling.

"How does it feel to be halfway free? I bet you are loving the movement in your wrist again."

"In more ways then one," she teased looking at Derek, winking at him.

"Oh lord. None of that. It's bad enough I know you two are together now, I do _not_ need any visual," Rossi said shaking his head.

"You jealous?" Derek asked.

"Wouldn't anyone be?" he countered. "She is a catch."

"Don't I know it!" Derek shook his head.

"There you are!" Emily said, moving into the room. "How you feeling, PG? You keeping Derek in line?"

"Why is everyone so concerned with me?" Derek asked, annoyed.

Reid walked into the room right behind Emily. "Because if anyone is going to mess up your relationship it's gonna be you."

Derek walked closer to him. Clamping his hand onto Reid's shoulder, he said, "That so, kid?"

Reid shrugged Derek off. "I just call 'em how I see 'em." Reid walked over to Penelope. "How you feeling, Garcia?"

"Much better, Boy Wonder." She held up her wrist. "Look what I can do!" she started twirling her wrist around with care excitement.

"Carful, Garcia. You don't want to cause any more damage to your wrist. It's still healing. You might end up pulling it in a weird way and then who knows what could happen? You might end up being right where you were." He smiled teasing her.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Whatever. My wrist is fine. I'll be back to normal in a few days."

"Your leg is going to heal in a few days?" Hotch asked, coming into the room. "Did they invent a new medicine to heal broken bones fast?"

"You know what I meant!" Penelope laughed.

"I know," Hotch agreed. "It's good to see you. Hopefully we'll be able to get you cleared to start work again. The tech they have assigned us is not up to our standards."

"Well, not everyone is as good as Penelope Garcia," JJ announced, walking into the room. "I was wondering where everyone went?" She turned towards Penelope. "How you feeling? It's nice to see you missing one of your casts."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Derek asked looking at the room. "Not one of you have greeted me."

"They love me more," Penelope laughed.

"It's true," Reid said moving out of the hall back into the kitchen.

"You're gonna get it tonight, Reid," Derek said following him.

"We see you all the time." Emily rolled her eyes before going behind Penelope to wheel her into the kitchen. "PG is a special treat."

"Thanks, sweetie. It's good to know I'm missed."

"Trust us," Hotch said, following them into the kitchen. "You're missed."

After about twenty minutes Rossi brought the food he had prepared to the table. The team laughed and joked, thankful to have Penelope back in their presence again. With her being gone, the team hadn't been the same. They were either at each other's, throats or scramming to find information that Penelope normally would have gotten in less than a minute. Even Derek wasn't on full duty with the team. He was still leaving at noon each day to take care of Penelope.

Derek sat next to Penelope at the table, he had wheeled her right next to him, once everyone started moving into the dining room.

"No wine for you yet?" Emily asked holding up the bottle.

"It's messes with her meds so no," Derek said.

Penelope turned to Emily. "Sorry, Em, but no. Right now some of the meds I am taking don't agree with alcohol." She turned toward Derek. "No need to be rude, Derek, or answer for me."

Derek looked sheepishly at her. "I do a lot of things for you."

"And on that note…" JJ looked to Hotch. "Is there a new rule we can enforce to keep Derek and Penelope away from each other when they both go back to work full time? I'd like to be able to keep down my food."

"I would like to see anyone try to enforce such a rule. Not even after the Strauss incident did they let up," Hotch said.

"True," Emily agreed. "Maybe we can just limit their phone time."

"Guys can we stop talking about this?" Derek asked. "We have to tell you something."

"PG, are you pregnant?" I mean dang, it's only been a little while but Morgan moves fast. What would you like, a boy, girl or maybe even twins?"

"Whoa, my raven haired beauty. Slow your roll, please." Penelope shook her head. "I am not pregnant. Derek asked me to move in with him."

"Congratulations!" Hotch said.

"Yeah Congrats you two," came from Rossi.

"When will you be moving in? Right now you have zero use of your leg and your wrist is only partially healed, you need some more time before you can carry any box-"

"Reid," Derek interjected. "Shut up. I asked her to move in with me today. I know that we don't have any new cases so I was hoping this weekend you guys could help me move her in?"

Derek felt Penelope's hand under the table rest on his knee and give a light squeeze. He turned back to her and smile, while moving his own hand on top of her returning the squeeze. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Hot Stuff," Penelope smiled.

"I'll help only if you promise to keep the mushy shit to a minimal," Emily said.

"I second that," said Rossi.

"Third," came from Reid.

"Fourth," JJ said.

"Really guys?" Penelope rolled her eyes.

"We are just setting some ground rules," Rossi joked.

"I'll help you, Pen, as long as you let me borrow those shoes." Emily turned towards her. "I know they almost killed you but they would go so well with a new dress I just bought."

"Are you sure you want to chance it?" Penelope asked.

"The shoes are pretty phenomenal, even if they are a death trap."

"Alright, you can borrow them."

The conversation flowed as they talked about work, family and the plans to help move Penelope in over the weekend. Derek couldn't help but grin wide. He was getting what he wanted. His girl by his side. Always.

He turned towards Reid and started talking to him about a recent case when he felt Penelope's hand move up his thigh, squeezing lightly.

 _What is she doing?_

He turned towards her but she was faced the other way talking to JJ and Emily.

He turned back to Reid trying to ignore her wondering hand until she moved higher up placing her hand on his growing member. Lightly stroking, bringing him more to life, he bit back a moan. He shifted on the chair. He didn't know whether he wanted her to stop or continue.

She started squeezing harder so he cleared his throat, making her look at him. She gave him an innocent look, while he tried to give her a silent warning.

"I need to use the restroom," Penelope announced. "Hot Stuff, do you think you can wheel me over there?"


	11. Little Accident

**AN: I know I have been lacking with updates. Classes and life seem to go crazy all at the same time. Luckily I have just finished my last final. Please be patient with me. I will do my best to get as much out as I can while I have the next two weeks off before summer classes start for me. Thank you for always sticking by me.**

 **Your support is always amazing.**

 **And yes what happens in the update actually did happen to one of my best friends.**

* * *

Derek moved her through the hallway to the guest bathroom. He couldn't stop picturing Penelope swollen with his child. The moment Prentiss had mentioned it, he felt his heart stop. It wasn't a scared reaction. No it was an excited reaction. One that he wanted to happen.

Now, all he could think about was getting her into the bathroom. He _had_ to touch her, caress her, fuck her, make love to her. He needed to be inside of her. And the way she was caressing his leg, he knew she wanted it too.

He opened the door and wheeled her in, following behind and locking the door.

"You're awful naughty." He smirked.

She looked up at him, he could see the heat in her eyes. "Who me?"

"Yeah you." He moved in front of her, locking the chair in place. "Touching me under the table." He bent down kissing her check then the side of her neck.

In one fast movement he picked her up and placed her sitting on the sink. "oohh," she moaned as he moved his hands under her dress.

"You won't be needed these." He ripped her panties from her leaving them in tatters on the floor.

"Derek, please," she begged.

"You think it's alright to tease me?" he asked, dropping to his knees in front of her, spreading her legs. He carefully threw her leg over his shoulder and pushed the other open with his palm, mindful of her cast.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie." He kissed her thigh before trailing his fingers to her core. "You're already, so ready for me. " He kissed her slit enticing a moan out of her.

"You make a noise and I stop. The team is only down the hall."

"Derek."

"That's right, Baby Girl, say my name." He moved in, circling her clit with his tongue.

"More," she pleaded as she grabbed onto the back of his head, urging him to go harder.

"What do you need?" he asked looking up at her.

"More… I need more."

"Say it," he demanded. He was trying to control himself.

She grabbed onto his face yanking him upright. "You. I need you."

He moved in kissing her. Sweeping his tongue along her lower lip. She instantly granted him the access he sought after. Their tongues danced as he moved his had to his belt.

XXXX

She heard him unzip his pants and a new wave of ecstasy washed over her. "Now. I need you now."

He pushed his pants down and without waiting plunged inside of her. "Oh fuck," he moaned.

She threw her head back biting her lip trying to keep quiet. She would never get over the feeling of having him inside of her. "Please Derek, harder."

There was a new passion inside of him. The look in his eyes over took her. He was almost animalistic.

"More, Penelope." He pushed he back towards the mirror. "Give me more."

She grabbed onto his head, pulling him into a deep kiss. This was different. This was savage. And it was perfect.

She didn't know if it was the possibility of being caught, but she loved this side of him. Pure unmasked passion. She couldn't tell what came over him but she wouldn't have stopped it no matter what.

"Hot Stuff," she cried. "Harder."

He sped up his movements grabbing onto her hip, pulling her as he pushed inside of her. "I want that," he said through gritted teeth.

"What?" she panted in confusion.

He moved harder inside of her as she felt her body climb the peak. She was so close. "Now, Derek!"

"What Prentiss said." Before she could register what he was talking about she could feel her body ignite, as he tensed above her.

Her body continued to shutter with the force of her orgasm as she fought to regain her senses.

"Derek, what are you-"

Just then, there was a loud crack, and the sink she had been sitting on gave way, plummeting them both to the floor.

"Fuck," Derek hollered. He stood up lighting last trying to pull her up as well. "Are you okay?"

She looked around in confusion as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Derek had lowered her dress and was moving her back into the wheelchair, before she could even speak.

"Did you get hurt? Or did I hurt you? Shit."

She watched as he started to move to the broken sink that lay on the floor. She looked back at him and bust out laughing. She couldn't help it. His pants were still around his knees; he was still semi erect but was bent down trying to fix the situation.

He glared at her for a moment before a smirked appeared. "Only us," he said moving in to kiss her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled up at him. "You didn't fall on me, and somehow were able to keep me up off the floor."

Derek stood upright, finally placing himself back into his pants.

"We can't say the same for Rossi's sink though," she remarked looking back at the porcelain on the floor. She couldn't help but laugh.

Derek opened his mouth to say something when a frantic knock rapped on the door. "Is everything okay?" Rossi's voice, bellowed through the room. "Penelope, are you hurt?"

"Everything is fine, Rossi," Derek answered.

"The hell it is! Open this door."

"Uhh," Penelope started. "We'll be right out."

"Garcia," Hotch's voice now came into the room. "Open the door."

Derek looked at her and then the pile of ruble on the floor. He moved past her opening the door. All was quiet while the scene before them played out.

Rossi looked at Derek then to his broken sink.

Hotch cleared his throat, trying to hide a smirk. "Garcia, are you okay?"

She could feel her checks heat as she finally looked up at her boss. Next to him, stood Rossi, and a group of curios people behind them. "Yeah, I'm okay. We just had a little accident."

"A little accident?" Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Is that what they are calling it these days?"

She watched he looked back to Derek. "You want me to help you move, but you destroy my house?"

"Uhh," Derek answered.

Rossi shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I just earned myself a free remodel of my bathroom, and it apparently will have to be one that can withstand _little accidents_." He walked away leaving them all.


	12. Surprise!

**AN: Thanks for stickin' with me. I know it's been hard. I've just had so many things going on… Like I just found out I was cast at the lead in another film :)**

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

Penelope sat in Derek's living room. Well, her living room now, too. It had been two weeks since the team had helped her and Derek move in together. Everything was going really well. Her physical therapy had really been coming along, and she was now set to start work the following week.

It was still hard for her to move around with her leg still in a cast, but she was making the best of it. With her arm better she'd been able to wheel herself around and even use her crutches when need be. Although she tried to hide that form Derek. He hated her relying on them. He was always scared she'd trip over her foot and fall, breaking something else.

So far she hadn't.

Although Derek was spending most of his free time at Rossi's remodeling the bathroom, she didn't really mind. Plus, it was a hilarious story… not while it was happening of course but now whenever she thought of it, she couldn't help but laugh.

She looked at the clock on the TV receiver. Derek should be home any minute now. She moved forward in her seat and pulled her shirt over her head. Yeah, his no shirt in the house rule was still in play, but most of the time she would just wait until he got home and _told_ her to take it off. He was so forceful in his tone. It always sent shivers running through her whole body. So she liked the little defiance.

Tonight, though, she wanted to celebrate. They had been successfully living together for two weeks now. So instead of waiting she threw her shirt to the side and removed her bra.

She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he came home to her already complying to his rules. He was going to be ecstatic.

She sat back on the sofa and turned on the music. All she had to do was relax and wait for a little while.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a car door shut and she instantly shot up from her spot on the sofa. She grabbed her crutches and raced to the front hallway, the best she could.

 _What a great way to greet him,_ she thought, as a smile spread on her face.

She waited patiently at the front door, egger to see her Hot Stuff. When the door opened she pushed out her chest ready to see his reaction.

"Oh my," a female voice said.

"Shit!" Penelope hollered as she dove behind the wall.

"Penelope! Are you okay?" Fran, Derek's mother, asked as she came running around the corner to make sure she was okay.

Penelope was so embarrassed. She tried her best to cover her body, but she couldn't ignore the sting she felt in her leg.

A moment later Fran was kneeling at Penelope's side her, shirt in her hand. "Here, sweetie, let me help you."

"I didn't know it was you!" Penelope exclaimed.

"I can gather that." Fran tried not to laugh. "I'm sure Derek loves that view when he comes home each day."

"It's his stupid rule," she mumbled.

"Why am I not surprised." She helped Penelope back into her shirt and then onto the couch. "Are you okay? Your leg okay?"

Penelope nodded. She could feel her cheeks still hot, with the situation.

"You got quite a little collection on names on there," Fran said, looking at her cast.

"Yeah," Penelope answered not looking at her.

"Sweetie, look at me." Fran waited for her to make eye contact. "It's okay. Trust me, it's not like I have never seen a pair of boobs before. What do you think these are?" She grabbed her chest while laughing.

Penelope was still mortified, but Fran joking with her did make her feel better. "I just wasn't expecting you. That's all."

"I know, Hun. It was a surprise. Derek and I talked about it last week. When he said you'd be going back to work I wanted to make sure I could come and see you beforehand."

"Oh," she said. "That's very sweet Fran. Sorry you were… uh…"

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." Fran sat back on the couch. "Now let's hear all the gossip until Derek gets home."

XXXX

Derek was in the kitchen putting away their dinner while his mom and Penelope were sitting on the porch talking. When he walked into the house, after coming home from work. He was accosted with a living room pillow to his face. And the sight of one very angry Penelope.

He smiled. Man he would have loved to have actually seen Pen dive behind the wall. He was glad she was okay, but the way his mother told the story was something you'd see in a comedy. Plus, he was secretly excited that he'd followed his instructions.

Yeah, he should have told her his mother was coming but how was he to know she would actually _keep_ her shirt off. He was used to having to tell her to take it off the second he walked in the door.

"Here, son."

He turned to see his mother handing him a plate. "Thanks, Ma."

Fran leaned against the counter watching as Derek placed the plate in the dishwasher.

"You love her a lot don't you?"

He started the wash before turning to his mother. "More than I have ever loved anyone in the world."

"She loves you, too," she said.

"Sometimes I question if she really does, though. I'll catch her giving me these weird looks every once and while. Kind of like, this is all dream and she knows she's gonna wake up." He shook his head. "I love her so much, Mom. I don't know how to make her realize this is forever."

"Knock her up," she said nonchalantly.

"Ma!" Derek said with a laugh, although he was a little freaked out.

Fran shrugged. "You never know, Derek. She might already be knocked up."

"Mom, really stop. She's not pregnant, and why are you even saying this?" He shook his head. "I want to tell her I love her and this is forever not just stick a baby in her like it's Thanksgiving and I gotta get the turkey in on time."

Fran laughed for a moment and then stared at him. "I never thought I'd see the day where you actually settle down. I'm really happy for you, Derek. You just need to convince Penelope you want this forever."

"I know."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"I don't know. We just moved into together. She's still hurt." He shrugged. "I guess when you think of a proposal, it's like you need it to be perfect like in the movies," he said.

"That's foolish, Baby. You know damn well that's not the case. That woman out there loves you and you love her. You could probably ask her in middle of the night after waking her up, and she'd scream yes to you." She walked over to her son kissing him on the cheek. "She's just a little insecure sometimes. You can't blame her for that."

"I know, Ma."

Fran nodded. "I'm gonna get her into bed. Well at least help her while you finish this up."

Derek nodded as his mom left the room. She was right. Even though they had talked about it. Penelope still felt all of this was out of convince. He could see it in her eyes every once and a while.

He finished cleaning up the kitchen and walked into the living room where his mom was sitting on the couch with a book.

"She's all set."

"Thanks, Mom." He turned to head up the stairs. He looked back at this mother sitting on the couch. "I know what I'm gonna do."

He ran back down the stairs and into his office grabbing a marker. He moved to go back up the stairs when he heard his mother say. "I know you do. Good luck, baby boy."

XXXX

Penelope sat on their bed reading a book. She loved it when Fran came to visit. She always had the best stories. It was like almost having her own mother back. Even though she was embarrassed on how Fran came into the house, she sure made it easy for Penelope. By the end of the night they were even able to joke about it.

She even tried to make her feel better. She was telling her about one time when she walked in on Derek with his pants down because he had gotten a spider bite on the inside of his thigh during one of his practices. She laughed when she thought of his face when she was telling the story.

She scooted up on the bed right as the door opened. "Hey, Baby Girl."

"Hiya, Hot Suff. You get the cleaning done? Sorry I can't be of more help." She watched him as he moved closer to the bed. It was weird. He didn't immediately go to kiss her. Heck he even was acting kind of strange.

She cocked her head to the side. "Derek, you okay?" It was times like these when she would think this was all for show. She was trying her best to cast that out of her mind, but she couldn't help it sometimes.

"I'm good, baby." He sat at the end of the bed after throwing the covers off of her.

"Not while your mom is here, okay" she scolded, while thinking, _not while you're acting like this is all we are._

Ignoring her, he put his hand on her leg and started trailing it downward towards her cast. "You know, Baby, you never let me sign this?" He placed his hand on the cast, looking up at her.

"You never wanted to," she said, worrying her brow. "But I always left a spot for you." She pointed to the empty place right on top. "See?"

He held her eyes for a moment. All see should see was the love he had for her. She didn't understand why she let those feelings of connivance ever show themselves. It was clear in his eyes how much he loved her.

"I want to sign it now. Okay?"

She cocked her head to the side a little confused. "Alright baby. Whatever you want." He was really acting strange now.

Derek turned so he was facing away from her. After a few moments he looked up not turning to meet her eyes. "I love you, Baby. So much."

He stood up and faced her. She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking down at her cast and gasped.

 _Will You Marry Me, Baby Girl?_

"Derek," she whispered as tears flooded her eyes. She looked back at him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She did her best to maneuver around in the bed to throw herself into his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Pen." He held her tight. "How does this week sound?"

"How does this week sound about what?" she asked not really paying attention.

"To marry me?"


	13. Falling

**AN: Do you ever have those days where you feel like you are not good enough and your chosen career… you're just not gonna make it? Well that is me today. Maybe it's "cause I am coming off of some really stressful weeks, but I am just not in the right mind set for today.**

 **So I went back and reread this story. So, I might as well put an update out. Maybe by tomorrow I'll be feeling ready to concur the world again… but as for today. I'm just gonna sit here and try and remember everything happens for a reason.**

 **Love you all,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

Today was the day.

It had been a crazy couple of months, but Penelope would not have changed anything. This might have all started with her being clumsy and falling down her stairs at her apartment, but in the end, she came out happier than she ever had been in the past.

She was marrying her best friend.

"PG, you ready?" Emily asked as she knocked on the bedroom door.

"Uhh," Penelope answered as she looked down at herself. She had come a long way, but her leg was still messed up. And unfortunately standing up for long periods of time still hurt her. So, getting into this dress was still a no go.

"PG," Emily said before she opened the door. "Garcia! Why are you not in the dress?"

Penelope shrugged. "It hurt."

"And you didn't think to call one of us to help you?"

"I don't know, Em. I was hoping Derek would come by," Penelope answered honestly. She knew he was busy getting the backyard ready for the wedding but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want him to come see her. Plus, she'd gotten so used to Derek helping her this way.

"Really?" Emily gave her the look.

"What?"

"You were just trying to get some last-minute nookie before you're a married woman." Emily laughed.

"I was not," Penelope protested. "I really was waiting for Derek to come help me."

Emily shook her head. "Up you go." Emily then helped Penelope stand and maneuver into her dress. "Are you ready for your big day?"

Penelope looked around. Was she ready? Heck yes, she was. She sat back down onto the bed, looking at her cast. "Yeah," she said with a laugh.

"Alright," Emily said. "Let's get you married."

XXXX

Derek fixed his sleeve on his tux as he waited impatiently for Penelope to arrive. With the help of his team and Mom, he was able to get everything ready within a week to marry Penelope. He'd been running nonstop and it all lead to this moment. The moment he finally got to call Penelope his own, and forever.

As if on cue he heard the wedding march. He looked to his back porch and saw Penelope on the arms of Hotch and Rossi as they pretty much carried her down the aisle. He had to hold back his laugh. Leave it to Penelope to figure out a way to "walk" down the aisle.

When she made it to right in front of him, he couldn't help but say, "Do you pan on having them hold you up the whole time?"

"If that's what she wants," Rossi said.

"No, Hot Stuff," Penelope said as Reid brought over a blinged out barstool.

Derek did laugh at this point. Only his girl would spend the time bedazzling a barstool.

"Can it, Hot Stuff."

"You guys ready?" Hotch asked after he helped Penelope onto the stool. He made his way under the flowered arch JJ and Fran had made for the ceremony.

"You bet your rule makin' stern butt we are," Penelope answered. Which was instantly received with a glare by Hotch. "Sorry, Boss Man, I'm just excited." She looked at Derek, love shining through her eyes.

"I'll let it slide," He said. "Now let's get you two married." He cleared his throat. "We are gathered her today…"

XXXX

"We did it, Baby Girl," Derek said pulling his wife on top of him as they fell onto the bed.

"That we did," she answered and she moved to kiss his neck.

Derek groaned. Feeling her curves on top of him always drove him crazy, each time it threatened to unman him. He carefully flipped them over, being mindful of her leg. He looked down at her. Her hair tussled, her cheeks red, and her lipstick smudged. God, she was so unbelievably beautiful. Every inch of her was a work of art.

"I love you, Penelope."

"I love you, too, Derek."

"How's your leg?" he asked moving to her neck as he placed kisses on her skin.

"Can't even feel it."

"I know _I_ can make you feel something, "he teased.

"Please, baby," she pleaded.

He grabbed the two sides of her dress ripping it down the middle. "Jesus, Penelope, when in the hell did you get these?" he asked, his eyes dark with lust while he gazed at her see-through lingerie. Without waiting for and answer he moved to her panties ripping them from her body. "Fuck," he growled.

"When JJ and Emily took me out on Thursday," she answered moving to her elbows so she could attack his neck with open mouth kisses.

"You're bare again."

"Yeah," she remarked. "I forgot how bad that hurt."

He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful. And so mine."

He quickly moved in between her legs, in one fast movement he licked her slip from bottom to top, causing a moan from her.

"How is it you always taste so good?" he asked as he continued his attack on her bare pussy.

"Oh, god, baby," she moaned. "More, I need more."

"Anything you want, Penelope Morgan." Instead of continuing his task he moved up her body kissing as he made his way to her neck. Being mindful of her cast, he pushed her legs apart positioning himself at her opening.

Moving her unhurt leg around his waist, she brought him closer to her center. Taking the hint, Derek pushed his way inside her. "Oh, god," he groaned.

He pulled out slowly at first, then pushed back in. There was something different about this time and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was hotter, more sensual, more secure.

 _More secure._

"My wife," he said, as she pushed inside of her with more force as he realized what felt so different.

"My husband," she moaned.

His movements quickened.

"Harder, Derek, harder. I want it rough," she said.

Not one to deny her, he started to thrust harder. Somehow through their rough encounter Penelope had ended up hanging over the side of the bed. "Baby," Derek said, concern and pain in his voice. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he was so close to coming he didn't want to stop.

"More, Derek. Harder. I'm almost there," she pleaded.

He watched as her hand skimmed down her body to find her clit. As he watched her play with herself as he pushed in and out of her, something inside of him snapped. He grabbed onto her arms pulling them to him, as he thrust harder.

"I'm cumming!" she screamed.

As her walls tightened around him he lost his control. He thrust hard inside her one more time as he emptied himself.

As they worked to get their breath back Derek did his best to hold her still on the bed. "Baby," he whispered.

"Mmm," she answered. She slowly moved to get a more secure position on the bed. Unfortunately, both of their bodies were too slippery with sweat. She moved to grab onto Derek's arm and missed.

"Shit!"

Somehow, they both ended up toppling over onto the floor. "Holy shit, Penelope are you okay?"

Thankfully, she had landed on top of him. "I think so," she answered.

"Can anything ever be normal with us?" Derek asked as he held Penelope close to him, keeping her cast off the floor.

"This _is_ normal for us," she said laughing. "Who else would end up after an epic sex session with falling on the floor?"

"Apparently, just us."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she said. "Now, Hot Stuff, I think I'm gonna need your help getting up."

Derek smiled. "Sure thing, Mrs. Morgan."


	14. Reasons

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for sticking by me. I know I don't post as much as I did when I first started. I've just had so much going on, and then add in the fact I don't watch the show anymore and haven't for a very long time. Sometimes it is hard to get back into it. But I am going to try and post a little more here and there.**

 **This one goes out to a dear friend of mine. I swear, I don't know what I would do without you some times. You're a rock to me! Love you, always.**

 **BTW, has anyone ever told you, you guys are amazing? Well, let me then. You guys, all of you are so amazing!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Polhop**

* * *

 **Six Weeks Later**

Penelope took in the surroundings of the examination room. This had been a long time coming if you asked her. She looked down at her cast and narrowed her eyes. It had caused her so many issues for so long, and it was finally being removed.

She rolled her eyes when she thought back to her honeymoon. Why either of them thought it would have been a good idea to go on their honeymoon while she was still pretty much immobile was beyond her. And, of all places to go, they ended up on the beach in a bungalow. A place she became very acquainted with, seeing as she couldn't even go out to eh water. Something they hadn't thought of why they booked it.

Oh, and the trip there. That was going down as the worst trip in history. They had made sure when they ordered the airline tickets to upgrade so they would have more room for her cast. However, when they arrived at the airport there was a mix-up with their reservation. Not only had they been moved to the back of the plane, they were separated. Penelope ended up with an extremely large man on one side and an overly curious, pain in the butt on her other. She had absolutely zero room on the plane and every time she needed to stretch her leg, one of the other passengers would complain.

It could have been worse, though. Derek had taken the mini seat a few rows behind her. Needless to say, the ride was not her best memory.

Then, when they came to the bungalow, they were assigned to, it finally hit them what a grave mistake that had made. She wasn't even able to hobble to the front door in fear of getting sand in her cast.

In reality, though, that wasn't much of a problem in Derek's eyes. He just scooped her up in his arms and carried her everywhere. _She did like that._

And she did get to see the sunset from the window every night. That was a plus.

Besides, Derek really, _really_ took care of her.

Every morning she'd be woken up to him between her legs. No shower was ever taken separately, and if she were being honest, she didn't think she wore clothes the whole time they were there. The only time Derek had even worn the provided robe was when he answered the door for room service.

All in all, it wasn't _that_ bad of a trip. But, she knew it would have been better without the cast. And, as soon as they could get the time away she was booking a new vacation.

"You ready, Baby Girl?" She was jarred out of her thoughts by Derek's words. She turned to look at her husband.

 _Husband._

Wow, they really had come so far.

She glanced at her leg. In a way, she couldn't really be frustrated with the cast. It helped to finally get her and Derek together. "More than ready, Hot Stuff."

He smiled, before saying, "I'm ready to feel both of your legs wrapped around me without the cast digging in my back." He growled giving her a predatory look.

"Now, Derek, I don't think the cast hindered you that much." She placed a hand on her belly. They had only found out a week ago she was pregnant. Something they were both over the moon about.

Derek looked at her hand placement and smiled bigger than she had ever seen. "No, baby, I think you're right."

"I know I am," she said with a smile. "I know we haven't discussed it yet, but what do you want?"

He looked at her, nothing but love in his eyes. "A big family."

"Derek," she warned.

"No, Pen, I mean it. I want a huge family, so I don't really care if you're caring a boy or girl. As soon as this one comes out, I'm knocking you up again." He looked away thoughtfully, then back to her. "How many are you thinking? Five, six?"

"Derek Morgan," Penelope said as she slapped his arm.

He pulled her into his side kissing the top of her head.

"Hot Stuff," she whispered, lovingly. "I really don't care how many we end up having as long as they are all with you."

"Well they better be with me, young lady. No one else gets to touch _my_ wife." He wrapped his hands around her holding her tightly.

"You know, Derek, our lives have been through so many ups and downs. And, you know I have always believed everything has always happened for a reason." Derek kissed her forehead. "And, right now, I know that everything we have both gone through brought us right here. To this moment."

She felt him laugh. "Well, yeah," he said. "I don't think we could be anywhere else right now. Unless you've had second thoughts of me and Reid trying to cut the cast off of you. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, but it could be a fun thing to try." He shrugged.

"Derek!" she scolded as he started to laugh harder.

"I'm just joking, babe. But, you're right. Everything has lead us to right here. You in my arms as my wife, carrying my child." He placed his hand under her chin so she would look up at him. "You're my everything, Penelope Morgan." He leaned into kiss her. She meant to pull away before the kiss got out of hand, but whenever Derek's lips were on her, she seemed to lose all coherent thought.

"Not again."

Penelope jumped back as the doctor made his way into the room.

"You know I should have taken the bet that's going around," he scoffed.

"What bet?" Derek asked.

"The one the nurses have if you'd be making out when I came in here."

Derek burst into a deep laugh. "You know, that could have been easy money for you.

The doctor smirked. "I know." He looked to Penelope. "You ready for this?"

"More than ever."

"Alrighty then. Let's get this sucker off." She felt her eyes widen as he pulled out the saw.

* * *

 _AN: My beautiful readers. I do have one more part to this story. It's going to be a small epilogue. Nothing super big. It's just something I have wanted to put into this story since I came up with the idea. Are you excited for it? Maybe we will have a little "fun" time in there too. I haven't really thought about it._


	15. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you all for always sticking by me. I can't believe this story has come to an end. It's so funny to me. I've had this one part from the moment I thought of the story, it was what drove me to write this story. Like I said before, it's short. But this whole story came together because of this one part. I honestly can't believe it's done. Thank you all for the support. You all melt my heart!**

* * *

Epilogue

 _One Week Later_

Penelope sat on their bed looking at her softly rounded stomach. Anytime she actually took a few moments to let it sink in, she'd be over joyed. She placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes. She really couldn't ask for more. Her life was perfect. She was married to the man of her dreams and was carrying his baby.

"There you are!"

Penelope opened her eyes to see Derek walking into the bedroom with a box in his hand. "What cha got there, hot stuff?"

Smiling Derek placed the box on the bed. "Something really special for my wife."

Curiosity go the better of her. She shot up and crawled over to it. Before opening the box, Derek placed his hand on top of it. She looked up and cocked her head to the side waiting for him to speak. "I love you, Baby Girl." He leaned down kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, too, my handsome hero."

"I'm nobody's hero."

"You're mine." She laughed before she pushed his hand away. "Now gimme!"

Derek chuckled as he stepped back and let her open the box. She tore through it. When she saw what was inside, her heart stopped. "Oh my god," she whispered. With shaky hands, Penelope pulled out a mahogany showdown box. Inside the box, was one of her devil heels. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw what else was in there. Right next to the heels there was also the piece of her cast that had Derek's proposal on it. "Oh, Derek."

He cleared his throat before sitting on the bed next to her. "This heel started us on the new journey that brought us to that exact moment." He pointed to the cast piece. "I wanted to do something that reminded us of that every time we looked at it."

"It's beautiful," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"No, I didn't do it for you to cry. Don't cry, mama." Derek took the shadow box from her hands pacing it on the bed before pulling her into his arms.

"I can't help it," she sobbed.

"Shh." He started rubbing her back.

"I just love you so much. And I can't stop crying. This dang baby makes me cry all the time. So, get used to it. Especially, if you want to keep knocking me up one after the other. I'll always be crying." She curled into his chest.

Derek laughed. "I love you, silly girl."

"I love you too, baby boy."

Derek squeezed her one last time before standing up. He picked up the shadow box and hung it on the middle of the wall.

"Why was there already a hook there?" Penelope asked, as she wiped away her tears.

"I put the hook in the other day." He shrugged. "I wanted to have it where we can always see it." He adjusted the box to make sure it was straight.

Penelope looked at the box and then back to him before she burst out in tears all over again. Derek wasted no time before he ran to her. "My silly crying girl." He kissed the top of her head before putting a hand on her belly. "Little one, you're gonna end up causing your mama hell."

"No, they're not. It's you," Penelope said. "You're the one that keeps doing the sweetest things in the world. How did I get so lucky?"

"Not as luck as me." He kissed her again.

"I love you, Derek Morgan, so very much."

"I love you, too, Penelope Morgan." He bent over and kissed her belly. "And I love you, little one."

.::The End::.

* * *

 _AN: That's it guys. Falling into you has come to an end. It's been such a crazy journey when it comes to this story. I honestly can't believe it's over. I started this story before I actually took the leap and followed my dreams and now… wow. It's so bittersweet. A part of me is sad, but there is another part of me that is excited. Thank you for reading. Love you all!_


End file.
